Welcome Back!
by ShiroiAn
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?/Gak pinter bikin summary/Masih adakah yang ingat sama fanfic ini?/Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

|Flashback|

Terlihat dua bocah berumuran 5 tahun sedang bermain ditaman.

"Ne, beneran kalian pindah ke Amerika besok? Himuro-kun?" Tanya bocah perempuan berambut [Your Hair] yang sedang memainkan ayunan.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku mau lebih lama bersama kamu [Name]..." Seru bocah laki laki berambut hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya dengan poninya.

"Apa kamu akan kembali ke Jepang? Himuro-kun?"

Kau terlihat muram dan tiba tiba bahumu ditepuk pelan oleh anak yang kau sebut Himuro itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali [Name]" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Janji ya, kamu kembali"

"Iya"

.

.

Normal pov*

Seorang laki laki berumuran 17 tahun sedang menatap langit langit dibalik kaca bandara.

'I'm Back, [Name]' gumamnya dalam hati.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari kau sebagai murid SMA Yosen yang sekarang berkedudukan ditahun ke-2, layaknya siswi biasa berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat dan ceria.

"[Name]! Minum dulu!" Teriak seorang yang kau panggil 'Nii-san'.

"Ha'i" Jawabmu pelan.

"Haduh... kau itu terburu buru banget sih!" Ucapnya sedikit membentak.

"Nii-san ini gimana sih! Ini kan hari pertama aku sekolah lagi, oh iya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah berangkat?" Tanyamu padanya.

"Sudah, tadi jam 5 pagi. Cepat habiskan minummu, kakak juga mau berangkat kuliah nih. Kamu balik ke asrama kamu yang disana kan? Hati hati ya." ujarnya sambil merapihkan barang barangnya.

Kau meminum dengan cepat, dan segera membuka pintu rumah bersama kakakmu.

"Nii-san, aku duluan ya! Bye bye! Sampai jumpa liburan musim semi ya!"

Kau pun meninggalkan kakakmu yang memang mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Dengan waktu yang kau tempuh 20 menit dengan menaiki kereta, akhirnya sampai di sekolahmu, SMA Yosen. Tapi sebelum kau ke sekolah, kau menaruh barang bawaan kamu dari rumah ke asrama mu.

Saat kau sedang berjalan menuju kelasmu, tiba tiba kau menabrak seseorang dan kau kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi orang yang kau tabrak tadi menangkapmu.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya padamu

"Ah, iya."

Kau melihat wajahnya, dan wajah itu seperti tidak asing bagimu, tapi siapa ya? Kau berpikir... dan...

"Himuro-kun?"

"Eh? Jangan jangan kau [Name]?"

"Ka-kapan kau pindah kesini?"

"Kemarin, dan aku murid pindahan disini"

Kau membenarkan posisimu sekarang, karena kalian menjadi tontonan orang yang lewat.

"Kau sudah tau kelasmu dimana?"

"Belum, makanya aku mau ke ruang guru"

"Oh, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Kalau kau sudah tau kelasmu, kabari aku ya"

'Kau tidak berubah ya, [Name]' batin Tatsuya sambil berjalan ke ruang guru.

.

.

Reader's Pov*

"Anak anak! Diam! Kita kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Masako-sensei, wali kelasku

'Apa? Jangan bilang...' batinku, tapi ternyata benar, dia Himuro-kun! Ah... mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Himuro Tatsuya, pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal semua."

Kelasku jadi penuh bisikan tentang Himuro-kun, salahmu sih... punya tampang kegantengan.

"Baik! Himuro, kau bisa duduk di sebelah [Full Name]" ucap Masako-sensei padanya, dan sontak membuatku kaget. Dia duduk disampingku!

Dan sudah kuduga, pasti bakal ada gosip yang aneh aneh, dan tidak ingin ku dengar.

"Baiklah, hari ini pelajaran dimulai dari Matematika!" Ucap Masako-sensei pada kami.

"Heeeh..." keluh semuanya, ya... kecuali aku, karena aku suka pelajaran itu.

"Diam!"

Dan... semua penghuni- eh, teman teman sekelasku diam. Baguslah, jadi tenang suasananya, aku memang menyukai suasana yang tenang dan sunyi.

~Skip Time~

"[Name], tunggu!"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan seperti yang kuduga, dia Himuro-kun

"Ada apa? Eh, tunggu dulu... ikut aku sebentar."

Aku pun menarik tangannya dan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dia, hmm... yosh, aman.

"Kau tidak dengar atau tuli sih? Dari sejak kau datang dan duduk di sebelahku, banyak bisikan aneh, kau tahu?! Hah... sudahlah, ada apa?"

"Aku dengar kok, gini... Aku mau ngajak kamu ke asramaku, bisa gak?"

"Cho-cho-chotto matte yo... apa kau belum tau peraturan disini, Himuro-kun?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, aduh... efek kelamaan di Amerika kali ya?

"Huh, gini ya Himuro-kun... peraturan disini perempuannya dilarang ke asrama, begitu juga dengan anak laki lakinya."

"Oh... kalau bantu ngangkutin barang boleh?"

"Jadi... Kau suruh aku untuk bantuin kamu ngangkut barang kamu gitu...?

"Tolong ya?"

"Ok, aku ada kenalan, ah tepatnya temanku. Oh, itu dia panjang umur. Tunggu dulu ya"

Aku yang melihat dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh, [Name], ada apa?"

"Liu, gini... Ada temanku yang baru pindah ke sini, katanya dia minta bantuan bawain barang bawaannya. Gimana, mau bantu gak?"

"Gak ah..."

"Eh... Tolong atuh... ku mohon ya?"

Dia ingin meninggalkanku, hehe... Aku tahu cara yang bagus!

"Oi aho! Nanti pas UTS gak ku bantu lagi loh!"

"Ah... iya deh, mana orangnya?"

"Tuh, Himuro-kun! Sini!"

Aku melambai lambaikan tanganku, dan dia langsung menghampiri aku dan Liu.

"Kenalin dirimu aho!"

"Gak usah pake kata aho juga kali! Aku Liu Wei, kita sekelas. Maaf atas perilakunya ya"

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan, lagipula dia teman masa kecilku. Aku Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal Liu"

"Jadi, dimana barang bawaanmu?"

"Emm... itu ada di depan ruang asrama yang akan ku tempati, aku mau minta tolong kalian untuk bantu menatanya. Bisa tidak?"

"Baiklah, ayo [Name]!"

"Hmph! Liu jahat, jangan membentak bisa kali!"

"Yaudah, gak jadi ya..."

'Oi Liu Wei! Jangan ngambek dong gara gara dikatain doang!' Batinku sweatdrop ria.

"Hehe, becanda kok... ayo kita ke asramanya Himuro-kun."

"Kau itu rese tau, yasudahlah"

Aku melihat Himuro-kun tertawa melihatku dan Liu saat bertengkar tadi, aduh... Jadi malu nih...

"Ke-kenapa Himuro-kun?" Tanyaku gugup, tidak... sangat grogi!

"Tidak... hanya saja kalian sepertinya serasi ya..."

APA?! AKU DAN DIA SERASI?! AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR KAN? Seorang Liu Wei serasi denganku?! Pastinya ekspresiku sudah salah tingkah, dan wajahku... sudah seperti kepiting rebus kau tahu!

"Apa? Kenapa aku serasi dengan orang ini? Lebih baik aku serasi dengan kambing tau!" Sumpah... wajahku sudah memanas.

"Jadi menurutmu, wajah kambing lebih baik dari wajahku? Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Kalau kau menganggap serius semua perkataan orang, kau bisa stress kali... dan kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak bisa dapet pacar loh..." ucapkan padanya sweatdrop.

"Biarin, emang aku masih belum mau punya pacar..."

"Masih kan?" Godaku padanya.

"I-iya..."

'Oi, sumpah deh, muka mu saat begitu lucu tau Liu'

"Sudahlah... kasihan Himuro dari tadi mematung disitu, cuma jadi penonton yang tak dibayar" ujar Liu padaku.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Liu, aku menoleh padanya. Dan mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia?! Ekspresi apaan itu Himuro-kun?! Ok, kamu memang gak berubah, Himuro-kun.

"Hi-Himuro-kun, pokoknya aku tidak cocok dengannya, sumpah deh... yasudah, nanti keburu malam. Ayo tunjukkan kamarmu"

"Ok, ayo"

.

.

"Ini lah kamarku, dan itu barang barangku."

Setelah mendengar perkataannya, aku melihat kamarnya, dan... Tunggu dulu, kamarku berseberangan dengannya! Ok, dan barang bawaannya sungguh banyak!

"Kamu tuh pingin pindahan atau mau tinggal selamanya disini sih? Barang bawaanmu bener bener banyak tau! Oh, iya, kamarku diserang sana. Kebetulan dekat, kalau ada apa apa, kamu bisa lewat sana, dan kau bisa panggil aku kapan saja."

Dia tersenyum, perasaanku saja atau gimana ya? Dia kok makin tampan aja ya? Cho- aku mikir apa sih?

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita mulai. Mohon bantuannya ya [Name], Liu."

"Iya"

Dan kami pun memulai pekerjaan itu yang mungkin bisa sangat melelahkan itu, ok... jangan pikirkan itu dulu [Name], semangat lah.

~Skip Time~

Normal Pov*

Setelah kau melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan sekali bagimu, kau terkapar di mejanya Himuro. Dan kau tertidur.

"Oi Himuro, dia tidur tuh. Kasihan juga ya" ucap Liu

"Huh? Iya, mungkin dia kecapekan"

Liu dan Himuro menghampirimu, dan duduk di sebelah kanan dan dirimu.

"Liu, aku tahu, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Huh? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, bukannya kau yang menyukainya?"

"Hmm... Aku belum tahu sih, tapi sepertinya mungkin"

"Kalau aku sih, belum tahu kalau aku menyukainya atau tidak"

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, kau masih tertidur pulas.

"Kita bangunan gak nih?" Tanya Liu pada Himuro

"Jangan, kasihan dia kecapekan."

"Kalau begitu, aku bawa dia ke kamarnya. Kau kan murid baru, jadinya jangan bertindak yang aneh aneh, nanti ada gosip yang buruk loh... Aku kenal teman di sebelah kamarnya. Jadinya aman deh." Ujar Liu padanya

"Baiklah, hati hati ya." Ucap Lumuri

"Ja, mata ashita."

Kau pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Himuro dengan keadaan digendong oleh Liu di belakang pundaknya.

.

.

Akhirnya kalian sampai di depan kamarmu, Liu merogoh tas mu untuk mencari kunci kamarmu, dan akhirnya ketemu juga, saat ingin membuka pintu kamarmu...

"Liu-kun? [Name] Kenapa?" Tanya Kaede Ui dengan nada, temanmu yang dimaksud Liu tadi.

"Oh, Kaede-san, tidak apa apa kok. Dia hanya kecapekan karena membantu murid baru yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya itu. Jadinya dia ketiduran deh."

"Oh... kukira kenapa. Ja, aku kembali ke kamarku ya."

Dia pun meninggalkanmu dan Liu, lalu Liu membuka pintu kamarmu, lalu berjalan ke arah kasurmu dan menaruhmu dia atas kasurmu pelan pelan.

"Mmm..."

Kau tergeliat sedikit dan Liu yang memerhatikanmu tidak sadar bahwa mukanya sudah memerah.

'Sumpah deh, kau lucu dan manis sekali kalau lagi tidur.' Batinnya

'Apa yang dikatakan Himuro benar? Aku menyukainya?'

"Oyasumi, [Name]."

Dia mengecap keningmu dan pergi meninggalkanmu dan berlari ke kamarnya dengan sangat cepat.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku mencium keningnya? Memalukan sekali!'

.

.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Reader's Pov*

Saat aku sedang mengambil sepatu sekolahku di loket, aku bertemu dengan Himuro-kun dan Liu.

"O-ohayou [Name]" sapanya padaku, tapi kok aneh ya? Dia gugup gitu.

"Nani? Nani? Kamu kenapa Liu?" Godaku padanya.

"Tidak ada apa apa" jawabnya, tapi masih penasaran. Yasudahlah nanti kutanyakan pada Himuro-kun saja, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu.

"Souka, ja, ayo ke kelas." Ajakku pada mereka berdua. Dan kami pun pergi menuju kelas kami.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Kyaa! Nulis ff ini sambil ngebayangin, rasanya kalau asli... pengen banget pastinya. Ok, pada chap pertama ini, saya mohon reviewnya, serta saran, kritikan, dan guest pun boleh. Tapi saya menolak adanya flame, ok? Ja, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Reader's Pov*

~Jam Istirahat~

Apa aku tanyakan sekarang aja ya? Tapi orangnya kan ada disini, duh... pusing banget nih jadinya.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Liu padaku, dan jelas aku kaget.

"Gak, gak kenapa napa kok. Oh, iya! Himuro-kun mau ikut klub apa? Sayangkan kalau gak ikutan." Tanyaku pada Himuro-kun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm... Apa ya... sepertinya aku ikut klub basket deh..."

Dan kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Si Liu entah dari mana, tiba tiba memiliki mata yang berkilau kilau dan background burung burung yang berkicauan, uh... silau banget!

"Himuro, kau ingin ikut klub basket? Bagus, aku juga anggota klub itu, nanti ku kasih formulirnya."

"Oh, tolong ya"

Dan mulai lah percakapan mereka berdua tentang basket, yah... untungnya aku tahu basket sedikit sih... Jadinya bisa nyeimbangin pembicaraan mereka berdua, dan sampai dua orang pengganggu bagiku muncul.

"Liu, [Name], tolong bantu kami dong!" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Bantu apa sih? Sehari aja, gak bisa biarin kami bebas?" Ucap aku dan Liu serempak. Yap, kedua pengg- eh, orang itu adalah Okamura Kenichi-senpai dan Fukui Kensuke-senpai.

"Bantu kami untuk ujian semester ini! Atau nggak, kita nggak bisa ikut winter cup nanti! Oh... ayolah... Kami mohon!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Huh... gimana Liu? Kau mau gak?"

"Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Setelah kami menyetujuinya, mereka langsung senyum bahagia, karena kami menyetujuinya.

"[Name], dia siapa?" Tanya Fukui-senpai padaku.

"Oh, dia murid baru disini, namanya Himuro Tatsuya-kun. Sekaligus teman masa kecilku" jelasku pada mereka berdua dan mereka hanya ber-ohh.

"Aku Fukui Kensuke, yoroshiku. Dan yang disampingku Okamura Kenichi, kami kelas 3"

"Salam kenal juga, Fukui-senpai dan Okamura-senpai"

"Fukui-senpai, si Himuro mau masuk klub basket loh..."

"Eh, iya? Bagus deh. Okamura, cepet kasih formulanya."

"Nih, Himuro."

Dan setelah itu terjadilah obrolan laki laki tentang basket, aku mematung sementara, dan untungnya ada Ui-chan di depan kelasku, dan dia memanggilku. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Minna, ada temanku didepan kelas, aku ke sana dulu ya."

Lalu aku sampai didepan kelas, tapi aku langsung dibawa dia ke ruang klub, oh iya, aku ikut klub junalistik.

.

.

~Ruang Klub~

"Ui-chan ada apa?"

"[Name], semalam kau diantar oleh Liu-kun loh..."

"Heh?"

"HEEEEEH?!"

Bohong! Itu pasti bohong! Aku diantar oleh Liu?! Aduh... gimana nih, wajahku sudah memanas banget, ditambah lagi aku masih gak percaya!

"Kamu bohong kan? Ui-chan?"

"Beneran, ngapain aku bohong... udah gitu, dia menggendongmu di punggungnya lagi."

Hah... pasti wajahku sudah setara dengan warna tomat yang ingin dipetik lagi...

"Ganbatte ne, bukannya kamu menyukainya?"

"Be-benar sih... Tapi, aku malu banget pastinya Ui-chan..."

"Hehe... Gapapa kok, itu awal yang baik"

Ui-chan menepuk nepuk bahuku, makasih ya Ui-chan... Kamu teman yang baik deh.

"Oh iya, [Name]... selamat ya"

"Hah? Apa lagi? Selamat buat apa?"

"Kamu nanti akan merekam dan mendokumentasikan klub basket di winter cup nanti."

Kami-sama, terimakasih. Kau telah memberikan kebaikan bagiku yang sangat banyak. Hontouni Arigatou.

"Apa? Kalau kamu gimana, Ui-chan?"

"Sama sepetimu, aku juga bertugas di klub basket."

"Yatta! Saat nanti, aku mohon bantuannya ya!"

"Aku juga." Ui tersenyum padaku, aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"[Name], ku rasa kita harus kembali ke kelas, ja... mata ne"

"Mata"

Dan kami pun berpisah menuju kelas masing masing.

.

.

~Sepulang Sekolah~

"Liu, [Name], aku duluan ya. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Mata ashita" ucap Himuro-kun padaku dan Liu.

"Mata ashita" ucap kami serempak, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bisa serempak banget sama dia sih... Dan sekarang kami berdua di jalan, BERDUAAN! Aduh... gugup banget jadinya nih.

"[Name]"

Aku pun terbangun dari lamunanku, dan aku pun terkejut saat dia memanggilku.

"A-apa?" Ucapku dengan nada terbata bata.

"A-ano... Apa kau hari ini ada waktu senggang?" Apa? Dia menanyakan aku ada waktu senggang? Tentu saja ada.

"Ada, memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, kau mau gak?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah aku menerima ajakannya aku tanganku langsung digenggam olehnya, tanpa sadar, wajahku sudah memerah.

.

.

Dan, sampailah kami ditempat yang Liu akan mentraktirku, dan tempatnya adalah kedai ramen.

"Ayo masuk" ajaknya padaku, dan hei! Tanganku belum dia lepaskan. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman. Biarlah.

"Selamat datang"

Aku dan Liu mencari tempat duduk yang tepat, dan... tunggu dulu, ini seperti kencan!

"Kau mau pesan apa [Name]?" Tanyanya padaku, walaupun samar tapi aku bisa lihat rona merah di wajahnya... uh... kawaii...

"Aku pesan ramen biasa saja, dan air putih"

"Oh, baiklah."

Lalu dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya, dan menu yang dia pesan sama denganku.

Sambil menunggu ramennya datang, aku membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ano... Liu, kemarin kau yang mengantarkan ke kamarku kan? Terimakasih ya."

Liu Pov*

Heei... kenapa kau menanyakan itu [Full Name]?! Rasanya hatiku ini jadi tak karuan kau tahu! Aku jadi mengingat hal yang kulakukan kemarin tau!

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Bodohnya aku... menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh!

"Aku tahu dari Ui-chan, dan memang aku merasa bahwa kau yang mengantarkan ke kamarku"

'Ah... untunglah dia tidak menyadarinya' Batinku senang.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa apa kan di kamarku kan?"

Haduh... inilah pertanyaan yang mematikan untukku, aku harus bagaimana ini?

"Ti-tidak kok, beneran deh"

"Heeh... masa sih? Kau bohong. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

"Jawab aku Liu"

"Nanti, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku akan ke kamar asramamu"

Normal Pov*

Pesanan kalian berdua pun sampai, dan kalian pun menyantap ramen itu tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Suasana diantara kalian menjadi hening.

.

.

Kau pun diantar ke asramamu, dan sekaligus ingin membicarakan hal yang tadi kau dan Liu bicarakan.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang, Liu?"

"Baiklah"

Kau dan Liu pun duduk berhadapan dengan kaki dibawah meja bundarmu.

"Jelaskan, Liu"

Reader's Pov*

Kalau bisa dibilang, dibalik penampilanku hatiku sudah sangat gugup. Benar benar gugup. Sampai dia berbicara...

"Pertama, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Heh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Jika ku jawab pasti memalukan"

"Jawab saja"

"Sebentar, aku ingin kita jawab bersamaan"

.

"Aku menyukaimu" itulah yang kami jawab.

.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku padanya, wajahku mungkin sudah sangat memerah.

"Iya"

"Haah... Tapi apa kau tahu, Liu? Dulu sampai sekarang Himuro-kun menyukaiku, jadi aku bingung harus memilih siapa"

Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku, perasaanku sangat campur aduk. Pusing, senang, dan bingung. Dan tiba tiba dia berdiri, aku pun ikut berdiri dan aku kaget. Liu memelukku.

"Pilihlah dari hatimu, [Name]."

Aku mempererat pelukanku padanya. Dan aku sempat menangis, lalu aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap wajahnya.

"Aku ingin memilihmu, Liu. Tapi aku takut menyakiti Himuro-kun,"

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya, kau bisa [Name]."

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya?"

"Jelaskan dari lubuk hatimu, [Name]"

Dan kami duduk kembali bersebelahan, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Liu, rasanya... hatiku sekarang sungguh tenang.

"Ne, Liu... jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"A-aku... mencium keningmu"

HEEEH?! Jadi pikiranku benar ya?! Aku sudah menduga hal ini... kupikir, itu adalah mimpi... Tapi ternyata benar?! Tapi aku senang juga sih... perasaan hangat saat Liu mencium keningku.

"Heeh... Apa ya balasannya"

Setelah mendengar itu, dia langsung merinding... hehehe... Aku senang mengerjaimu tau, meskipun kau bukan orang jepang asli, dan murid pindahan juga di Yosen, tapi aku merasa senang bisa mengenalmu Liu.

"Inilah balasanku"

Aku mencium bibirnya sebentar, dan langsung melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Liu"

|Flashback|

Musim gugur, hari yang menenangkan. Aku [Full Name], sebagai siswi SMA Yosen kelas 1 menatap langit langit dibalik jendela.

"Anak, anak! Kita kedatangan, murid baru. Silahkan masuk."

Pandanganku beralih ke depan dan mataku tertuju padanya, murid baru itu.

"Liu Wei, aku pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya"

Hari itu, hari dimana aku merasakan yang disebut dengan kata jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Liu Wei.

|Flashback Off|

Saat aku melirik jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

"Ah, [Name]... Aku harus kembali, mata ashita."

"Mata ashita" aku pun mengantarkan dia sampai di depan pintu asramaku dan melambaikan tanganku padanya, lalu dia membalas dengan senyumannya.

Kami-sama, arigatou. Hari ini telah memberiku hari hari yang sangat bahagia untukku. Hontouni, arigatou gozaimasu.  
.

.

.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Hari libur, ya. Hari tenang yang paling ku sukai. Hari yang bisa bersantai santai. Sampai ada yang mengganggu kesenanganku, ada yang menelponku.

Dia Himuro-kun.

"Halo, ini aku."

"Name, bisakah kau ke perpustakaan? Kita kan sudah janji mau belajar bersama."

GAWAAT! Aku lupa dengan janji itu! Aku harus cepat!

"Hi-Himuro-kun... tunggu aku ya, aku akan segera ke sana!"

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan dress biru muda selutut, dan dengan sepatu yang senada. Lalu tidak lupa membawa buku buku yang sudah ku janjikan.

"Yosh, ini mungkin sudah bagus."

Aku pun pergi menuju perpustakaan dengan perasaan gembira.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Ha'i, ha'i! Ini sudah update, maaf ya kali ini kurang panjang... ok, seperti di chap kemarin... saya perisilahkan untuk review, saran, kritikan, guest, dan apa saja. Dan ingat, saya tidak mau ada flame ya! Ok, saatnya balas review!

Arisa Hamada: Makasih, saya akan lebih berusaha lagi! Ini sudah update!

: Ok, insyaallah saya akan banyakin adegan romancenya, makasih, saya akan lebih semangat lagi. Ok, ini sudah update!

hayatekyoko-chan: Tadinya saya ingin lebih ke Himuro x Reader, tapi setelah saya pikir pikir, lebih nyambung Liu x Reader. Ok, saya usahakan akan update kilat!

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Duh, aku kelamaan gak ya? Apa mereka sudah menungguku sangat lama? Aku harus cepat!

Aku berlari menuju perpustakaan yang sudah kami sepakati dan akhirnya aku sampai juga.

"Maaf, aku... telat..." ucapku dengan nafas yang masih terengah engah.

"Tidak, kami baru sampai disini 10 menit yang lalu" ucap Fukui-senpai padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja yang mereka tempati, dan yang tersisa adalah diantara Himuro-kun dan Liu, lebih tepatnya ditengah tengah!

"Kita mulai dari apa dulu?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Fisika" ucap Liu.

"Kimia" ucap Fukui-senpai.

"Bahasa Inggris" ucap Okamura-senpai.

"Matematika" ucap Himuro-kun.

Aku sweatdrop ria setelah mendengar hal yang diucapkan mereka berempat.

"Haduh... Apa disini aku yang jadi gurunya?"

"Ayolah..."

"Hah... ya sudah, dari pelajaran Bahasa Inggris..." ucapku pada mereka.

"Yeey! Aku sayang [Name] deh!"

Aku tersentak karena Okamura-senpai memelukku, mana badannya gede lagi... uh... berat banget!

"O-okamura-senpai! Ini lebay deh, dan menjijikkan! O-oi... Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Lepaskan!"

Aku mendorongnya sampai kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan aku memasang ekspresi kesalku. Ya, aku sangat kesal.

"Ekhm" Kami menoleh ke sumber suara itu berasal, dan itu penjaga perpustakaan.

"Shh! Tuh kan, jangan berisik dong! Aku pulang nih!" Bisikku pada mereka berempat, dan mereka mengangguk.

"Yasudah, ayo kita mulai"

Dan kami pun memulainya, aku memprioritaskan Okamura-senpai, karena dia lah yang nilai bahasa inggrisnya paling jelek diantara kami, dan tentunya aku yang paling baik.

"Liu, itu salah! Harusnya begini!"

Aku mengambil bukunya dan memberi tahunya jawaban yang benar.

"Ekhm... kayaknya ada yang perhatian nih..." ucap Fukui-senpai padaku, awas ya Fukui-senpai...

"A-apaan sih... A-aku gak perhatian ke dia!" Ya jelas lah, aku pasti sudah salah tingkah sama dia, masalahnya kami semalam mengutarakan perasaan kami tau, dan kami pun belum berpacaran!

"Ciee... malu malu nih ye..." Gah... Aku sudah gak tahan lagi nih! Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini perpustakaan. Kalau bukan di perpustakaan, sudah ku hajar nih orang!

"Himuro-kun, Okamura-senpai, dan kau Liu, abaikan saja dia. Aku sudah muak dengan bualan dia, sudah... Kita lanjutkan aja, biarin aja dia, anggap aja angin"

"Huee... [Name] jahat"

"Aku gak dengar..."

"Maaf"

Kami pun melanjutkan pelajaran ini, sampai akhirnya semua pelajaran tuntas pada pukul 12.00.

"Huh... akhirnya selesai..." Aku meregangkan tanganku yang sudah pegalnya minta ampun.

"Setelah ini kalian mau ngapain?" Tanya Himuro-kun pada kami.

"Gak tahu deh..." jawab kami berempat serempak.

"Ja, mumpung masih jam segini, ayo kita jalan jalan"

"Heeh... Aku capek" ucapku padanya.

"Aku setuju banget! Ayo dong [Name]... Kau juga setuju kan Liu?" Tanya Fukui-senpai pada Liu, dan dia mengangguk. Oh, ayolah... kasihan padaku sedikit... Aku mau istirahat, harapanku hanya Okamura-senpai.

"Aku mau ikut" ucapnya. Hancur harapanku sudah.

"Hah... baiklah, aku ikut."

Setelah aku menyetujuinya, kami berlima langsung ke tempat tujuan, dan itu adalah lapangan street basket. Ya... Gak apa apa deh... buat simulasi ngedokumentasi nanti.

"[Name], kamu gak keberatan kan di ajak ke sini?" Aku menoleh, dan yang bertanya itu adalah Himuro-kun.

"Eh? Engga kok, malah ini buat simulasi nanti, kalau aku ngedokumentasi klub basket nanti."

"Oh... yasudah, aku ke tempat registrasi dulu ya"

"Wakatta"

Lalu Himuro-kun pergi ke tempat registrasi dan meninggalkan kami berempat.

"Eh? Jadi yang ngedokumentasi itu [Name]?" Tanya Fukui-senpai padaku.

"Hehe... iya dong... Apa ada masalah?"

"Sebenarnya aku sih gak setuju... Coba yang bertugas si Kanade, temanmu itu loh..."

"Apa kau bilang...?" Aku memasang muka death glare-ku.

"I-ie... Aku gak bilang apa apa" ucapnya dengan ekspresi merinding.

"Hmm... tadi kau tanya soal Ui-chan ya? Dia ikut kok, ehem... kayaknya ada yang suka nih sama Ui-chan... bilangin ah..."

"Eh, engga kok, biasa aja... tapi kalau dia lebih enak dipandang mukanya dibanding kau"

Dengan kekuatan maksimalku aku memukul Fukui-senpai sampai bonyok, habisnya sih... nyari gara gara sama [Full Name], gitu kan akibatnya... kan wajahku gak kalah dari Ui-chan...

"Heh... hebat juga ya, semangat ya [Name]" ucap Liu padaku.

"Arigatou"

"Hehehe... tuh kan... Okamura, kau setuju gak dengan pemikiranku?" Ucap Fukui-senpai, haduh... sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya...

"Kalian pacaran kan...?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu dari kedua senpai kami, aku dan Liu jelas jelas langsung blusshing, dan mereka pun menyeringai.

"Heh... jadi benar ya?"

"Nggak, kami gak pacaran kok. Benarkan Liu?" Ucapku pada Liu dan dia menjawab...

"Iya."

|Flashback|

Sebelum Liu kembali ke asramanya, aku menahannya sebentar di asramaku.

"Liu, tunggu sebentar"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau hubungan kita seperti ini dulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu nanti"

Dan dia kembali ke asramanya.

|Flashback Off|

"Heh... tapi kalian cocok banget loh..."

"Ku bilang tidak."

Dan suasana menjadi hening, tapi itu hanya sesaat karena Himuro-kun sudah kembali.

"Maaf lama, eh? Ada apa ini?"

"Nandemo nai, ayo cepat kita ke sana" ucapku dan kami langsung pergi ke lapangan.

.

.

Aku mengamati setiap gerak gerik mereka, baik lawan temanku maupun temanku, dan sampai pertandingan selesai, skornya 60 - 12. Tim kami yang memang.

"Wih, hebat ya kalian berempat"

"Arigatou" ucap mereka berempat.

"Aku ingin beli minuman dulu ya" ucapku pada mereka.

"Ah, aku ikut [Name]" Himuro-kun mengejarku dan ku biarkan saja lah, lagian jadi ada yang menemaniku kan? Tapi, sebelum aku pergi aku menoleh ke arah Liu, dan dia mengizinkanku untuk pergi bersamanya.

.

.

Setelah kami membeli air mineral untuk kami berlima, aku menabrak seseorang. Cih, kenapa belakang ini aku sering nabrak orang sih?!

Setelah aku membenarkan posisiku, aku kaget karena orang yang ku tabrak adalah...

"Gomennasai... Eh? Tetsuya-kun? Kagami-kun?"

"Eh? [Name]-san?" Ucap Tatsuya-kun padaku.

"Woah! [Name], aku gak nyangka bisa ketemu disini! Hm? Ta-Tatsuya?!" Ucap Kagami-kun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hm? Kagami-kun, kau kenal Himuro-kun?" Tanyaku padanya

"Taiga... aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu disini..."

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau bisa kenal Taiga [Name]?" Tanya Himuro-kun padaku.

"Oh... dia sepupuku, ya... Gak lama sih dia di Jepang, dia pindah ke Amerika. Dan yang di sebelahnya Kuroko Tetsuya-kun teman SMP-ku, ah, lebih tepat adik kelas. Dan sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Tanyaku pada Himuro-kun dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Aku kenal dia saat di Amerika" Ya... Aku sudah mengiranya sih... dulu Kagami-kun sering ngirim email padaku, bahwa dia punya teman yang dekat dengannya.

"Ja-jadi kau sekolah di Teiko? Kau gak cerita, biasanya apa apa kau selalu cerita..." Tanya Kagami-kun padaku, dan aku menjawab...

"Hehehe... Maaf ya... Aku kenal Tetsuya-kun karena aku manager di klub basket. Aku kenal baik semua pemain Kiseki no Sedai."

"Beneran Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami-kun pada Tetsuya-kun.

"Ha'i."

"Oh iya, Tetsuya-kun, bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

"Oh... yang ku tahu untuk sekararang ini, Kise-kun di Kaijo dan Midorima-kun di Shutoku. Dan [Name]-san sendiri sekolah di mana?"

"Aku? Aku di Yosen. Dan kamu dari Seirin ya?"

"Ha'i, kami harap sekolah kalian bisa melawan kami di Winter Cup" ucap Tetsuya-kun padaku dan Himuro-kun.

"Sekolah kami pastinya akan ke Winter Cup, tapi khawatirkanlah pada lawan kalian berikutnya Tetsuya-kun, lawanmu selanjutnya Toou kan? Aomine-kun ada disana loh... Aku merasa dia sudah berubah sejak kejadian itu. Kau harus hati hati." Ucapku pada Tetsuya-kun.

"Ha'i, aku sudah tahu. Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Kami harap juga begitu, Taiga kita selesaikan semuanya disana."

"Cih, baiklah, ku terima tantanganmu."

"Himuro-kun, ayo cepat, nanti tiga orang itu menunggu lama" ujarku padanya.

"Oh, iya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Winter Cup nanti." Ucap Himuro-kun pada mereka berdua dan kami pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Saat di perjalanan, aku teringat sesuatu. Maksudnya apa ya? Menyelesaikan apa?

"Himuro-kun, maksudmu menyelesaikan tentang apa dengan Kagami-kun?"

"Oh... itu? Dulu aku membuat janji kalau aku menjadi kakaknya, dan jika kami bertemu lagi, maka aku akan memutuskan ikatan kami. Tentunya melalui basket, karena semuanya berawal dari itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sudah ditetapkan oleh kami."

"Bukannya kalian sudah membuat janji? Dan kenapa harus diputuskan?"

"Karena aku membencinya, aku membencinya karena potensi sebagai pemain basket lebih tinggi dariku..."

'Heeh... jadi itu yang kau maksud... kukira kenapa...' Batinku sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong... Kiseki no Sedai itu siapa [Name]?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polos... Oh ayolah... kau terlalu lama di Amerika sih... masa Kiseki no Sedai aja gak tau sih? Tapi yang aku bingung, kenapa nih orang bahasa jepangnya lancar ya? Aneh...

"Kiseki no Sedai itu adalah julukan 5 pemain yang ajaib, diantaranya adalah Kise Ryouta-kun, Aomine Daiki-kun, Midorima Shintarou-kun, Murasakibara Atsushi-kun, dan kaptennya adalah Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Dan 1 lagi, pemain ke-6 adalah Kuroko Tetsuya-kun yang baru saja kita temui." Jelasku padanya.

"Atsushi? Jadi dia termasuk Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Heh? Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Sudah, saat kemarin, kemarin ku bilang aku ada urusan kan? Nah, aku memberi formulir pendaftaran klub basket ke Masako-sensei, setelah itu aku melewati gym, aku melihat ada seseorang di sana, dan dia Atsushi, dia mengajakku one on one dengannya dan aku terima. Pantas saja kekuatannya sangat luar biasa..." Ucapnya padaku.

"Oh... baguslah kalau begitu, kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik."

.

.

Tak terasa setelah kami berbincang bincang, kami akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan kami.

"Oi... kalian lama banget..." keluh Fukui-senpai padaku dan Himuro-kun.

"Oh, maaf. Tadi aku bertemu dengan kenalanku, kami berbicara sedikit. Nih, air buat kalian" aku menyodorkan air kepada mereka bertiga.

"Woah! Arigatou [Name]" ucap Fukui-senpai dan Okamura-senpai padaku dan kami istirahat dan duduk bangku yang ada di sana.

"Setelah ini, kita pulang ya? Aku capek banget..." ucapkan pada mereka.

"Baiklah"

Kebetulan aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Liu, dan dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Nanti ku antar" aku pun tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Arigatou"

-Skip Time-

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di asrama kami, Fukui-senpai, Okamura-senpai, dan Himuro-kun, kembali duluan ke asramanya. Aku dan Liu? Aku diantar olehnya.

"Em... Liu, kau tidak marah kan aku bersama Himuro-kun tadi?"

"Tidak, tapi aku sedikit cemburu"

"Hehehe... gomenne... tenang saja, aku tetap mencintaimu kok."

Setelah aku berbicara seperti itu, Liu langsung menatap ke arah lain, mungkin mukanya sudah memerah, ah... kau lucu tau kalau lagi seperti itu.

"Ba-baka! Jangan bicara seperti itu di sini" ucapnya.

"Hehe... gomen" ucapkan dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju asramaku.

Dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar asramaku.

"Liu, hari ini terimakasih ya"

"A- iya"

"Mata ashita" ucapku, tapi saat aku ingin masuk ke kamarku, dia menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa Liu?"

"Emm... apa kita tidak apa apa, maksudku status kita. Kau masih belum mau berpacaran denganku? Kita hampir ketahuan tadi."

"Iya, aku masih belum bisa. Masalahnya, aku belum memberitahu perasaanku padamu kepadanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi belum bisa. Maaf ya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ja, mata ashita" ucapnya padaku dan aku kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Saat aku berjalan ke loker sepatuku, dan saat aku membukanya, banyak sampah di lokerku. Sumpah, banyak banget.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang kulihat sekumpulan anak perempuan tertawa cekikikan, cih! Pasti ini ulah mereka! Hah... tahan [Name], abaikan saja... abaikan!.

Aku lanjutkan perjalanku menuju kelas dan aku menoleh kenapa di depan mading sangat ramai? Ah, lebih baik ku pastikan.

Haah?! Apaan nih?! Ada tulisan '[Name] berpelukan dengan Himuro Tatsuya'?! Aku gak terima! Benar benar, ini sangat kelewatan!

"Hei! Semuanya! Minggir!" Ucapku, lebih tepatnya teriak.

Aku menyobek sobek tulisan itu, dan kubuang jauh jauh. Awas, kalian! Aku hapal muka kalian saat aku melihat muka kalian!

"[Name]! Ikut aku!" Ucap Liu yang tiba tiba muncul dan menarik tanganku.

Liu membawaku ke atap sekolah, dimana jarang siswa yang berada disini. Lebih tepatnya, sepi.

"Kau sudah mendengar rumor kau tentang kau dan Himuro?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan mendengar! Tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku!" Ucapkan hampir ingin menangis, tapi Liu segera memelukku.

"[Name], tenang... Aku akan membantumu" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Tenang gimana! Hiks... biar ku urus sendiri, aku bisa menangani ini sendiri." Ucapku padanya disela tangisanku.

"Tidak, biarkan aku membantumu"

"Aku bisa sendiri Liu"

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan Liu menghapus air mataku.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukannya begitu..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalahku Liu"

"Aku tidak bisa jadi kekasihmu kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu tau"

Aku terdiam dan menunduk, lalu ku angkat kepalaku dan aku tersenyum.

"Hah... Aku tidak bisa melawanmu Liu, makasih ya"

"Umm... [Name], sepertinya Himuro belum tahu masalah ini, jadi lebih baik kita rahasiakan saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan minta bantuan Ui-chan juga sepertinya."

"Kita lakukan saat pulang sekolah"

"Wakatta" ucapku padanya.

Kami berjalan menuju kelas dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Hai minna! Gomen updatenya lama ya? Pas mau update paket internetnya abis... huee (Kenapa jadi curhat ya? #Plak. Digampar readers). Ok, ok... pokoknya makasih yang udah review dan yang sudah baca ini cerita maupun silent reader. Seperti biasa, berulang ulang kali saya minta review, saran, kritikan dan guest pun boleh, dan ingat! No flame ok? Baiklah... saatnya balas review!

Arisa Hamada: Oh... sabar ya, nanti pasti [Name] sama Liu bakalan kencan, tapi setelah si [Name] ngejelasin perasaannya ke Liu kepada Himuro dan masalah masalah di sekolah.

AoiKitahara: Wah, makasih nih ya... saya makin semangat nulisnya, iya! Tepat banget, ini triangle love, makanya saya selingin antara Himuro x Reader dan Liu x Reader tapi lebih ke Liu x Reader. Ok, terimakasih.

alice dreamland: Hahaha... tadinya saya ingin pairnya Himuro x Reader, tapi sejak bikin chap 2 jadi pengen ke Liu x Reader XD. Hahaha... saya juga saat pengen bikin ni cerita ngeliat fotonya Liu, jadinya kepikiran bikin fic ini deh! Lihat aja nanti si [Name] jadinya sama siapa... hehehe.

hayatekyoko-chan: Yah nggak lah, masa di apa apain... Nanti berubah rate-nya jadi M dong... oh, maaf... di chap 2 alurnya terlalu cepat, saya juga ngerasa gitu... Ok, makasih. Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya ya. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, aku dan Liu segera bergegas untuk menjalankan misi kami, lebih tepatnya urusanku dengan anak anak yang centil itu.

"A... Himuro-kun, kau bisa ke gym duluan, aku dan Liu nanti menyusul." Ucapku padanya.

"Oh... Baiklah, aku duluan ya"

Dan Himuro-kun pergi menuju gym meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ok, Liu. Ayo kita selesaikan hari ini"

"Iya"

Kami berpencar mencari anak perempuan tadi pagi yang cekikikan, maksudku menertawakanku. Uh... Aku sangat kesal sekali! Lebih tepatnya emosi.

Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Ui-chan, tapi katanya dia sudah ada di gym basket, hah... terpaksa deh aku jalanin sendiri... Tidak, aku bersama Liu.

"Hei hei... lihat itu... dia yang dibicarakan tadi pagi loh..."

Geh... berisik, kalian tidak tahu saja bahwa itu hanya gosip tau! Sabar [Name]... sabar...

"Hei kamu" aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan itu salah satu perempuan yang tadi pagi cekikikan.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Ucapnya, lalu aku di tarik paksa olehnya menuju toilet wanita. Aku memberontak tapi dari belakang ada temannya, cih... seandainya aku lebih kuat...

"Hei, apa maksud kalian semua? Kenapa kalian membuat isu yang aneh seperti tadi pagi? Aku salah apa sama kalian? Kenal aja gak kan?" Tanyaku bertubi tubi pada mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau seperti ini... jauhi Himuro-kun!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Kenapa? Kalian iri padaku? Kalau mau kenal dia kenalan aja langsung, dan apa hubunganku dengannya bukan urusan kalian!" Ucapku pada mereka, jujur... rasanya saat mereka menyuruhku menjauhi Himuro-kun, aku tidak bisa... karena aku teman masa kecilku, dan juga dulu aku pernah menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu ini... Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri...

Tanpa ku sadari saat aku melamun, mereka menamparku, dan salah satu dari mereka menyiramkan dengan air, mana sekarang mau musim dingin, sumpah... airnya seperti es! Setelah disiram oleh mereka, aku sangat ingin membalasnya, tapi apa daya? Badanku sudah menggigil.

"Heh! Dasar lemah, sekali lagi ku peringatkan, jauhi Himuro-kun! Ayo teman teman, kita tinggalkan dia!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya dia ketua dari biang masalah ini.

'Cih, kalau berani satu lawan satu dong! Kalian yang lemah!' Batinku sangat kesal. Ya, aku sangat kesal.

Aku ditinggalkan mereka dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan badanku ini sudah seperti es, dingin banget! Dan tiba tiba penglihatanku buram, tapi aku melihat seseorang datang untuk menolongku.

"[Name]-san! Bertahanlah! Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?! Tunggu sebentar ya, akan ku panggilkan seseorang!"

"Ma...sako-sen...sei? Terima...kasih..." Ucapku terbata bata, dan yang datang padaku ternyata Masako-sensei.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku, tentunya memanggil bantuan. Aku sepertinya sudah tidak kuat... rasanya badanku sudah beku... tapi bantuan itu sudah datang.

Dia adalah Liu.

"Liu?"

Dia menghiraukan perkataanku dan langsung menggendongku di punggungnya, dan dengan langkah yang cepat dia langsung menuju ke arah uks.

"[Name], kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Badanmu dingin sekali" ucapnya khawatir padaku.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka, orang yang mengerjaiku tadi pagi. Dan mereka membuatku seperti ini."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, sepertinya Liu merasa bersalah... ah, aku juga salah.

"Seharusnya kita tidak berpisah [Name], maaf." Ucapnya padaku.

"Tidak, aku juga salah. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati hati."

"Yasudahlah, lebih baik kau jangan banyak bicara dulu."

Aku menuruti perkataannya, aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya. Rasanya hangat...

.

.

Sesampainya kami di uks, aku segera dibaringkan di kasur dengan sangat hati hati olehnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih padamu Liu, kau sudah banyak menolongku.

"Liu, arigatou." Ucapku padanya. Dia memalingkan mukanya, kawaii...

"Le-lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menunggumu disini" ucapnya padaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, disaat aku ingin istirahat, tiba tiba Ui-chan memelukku. Aduh... bukannya aku gak suka ya Ui-chan, tapi aku sedang lemas banget... dan maaf badanmu lumayan berat.

"U-ui-chan, badanku sangat lemas. Jadi tolong lepaskan pelukan mautmu ini." Ucapku padanya, dan refleks dia langsung melepasnya.

"Gomen [Name], aku sangat khawatir padamu. Saat Masako-sensei bilang padaku bahwa kau dibawa ke uks, aku langsung menuju ke sini... sebenarnya ada apa [Name]?" Ah... Ui-chan pasti langsung to the point...

"Sebenarnya saat aku berangkat sekolah, saat aku membuka loker sepatuku... Aku melihat banyak sampah berserakan di lokerku. Bukan hanya itu, di papan pengumuman, ada tulisan bahwa aku berpelukan dengan Himuro-kun... gimana aku gak kesel coba... Dan aku bisa begini karena aku di siram pake air coba, dan yang aku kenakan saat ini seragam cadangan. Mana hari selasa minggu depan hari natal... Dan ini sudah mau musim dingin... Aku sangat kesal pada mereka, kalau kondisiku tidak seperti ini, aku sudah balas mereka." Lirihku padanya dan responnya kaget, dia membulatkan matanya dan dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa dia [Name]?! Akan ku hajar kalau ketemu!" Ucapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Ui-chan, sabar... Aku sudah tidak apa apa..."

"Sabar gimana?! Mana mungkin aku bisa sabar kalau sahabatku yang berharga ini diperlakukan seperti itu!" Ucapnya lalu dia memelukku kembali.

Setelah aku mendengar kata kata Ui-chan, aku terharu sampai sampai air mataku mengalir dan mempererat pelukan kami. Begitu juga dengan Ui-chan.

"Ui...-chan... Arigatou... Aku senang mendengarnya, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku [Name]?"

Kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Tadinya aku mau menghubungimu, tapi saat aku ingin menghubungimu, aku sudah di cegat oleh cewek cewek centil itu..."

"Yasudahlah, yang penting kamu tidak apa apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Masako-sensei datang.

"[Name], bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Masako-sensei padaku.

"Sekarang sudah membaik sensei"

"Oh... syukurlah, kami sudah menemukan pelaku yang membuat keadaanmu seperti itu. Dan kata kepala sekolah, mereka diskors selama sebulan." Jelasnya pada kami bertiga.

"Yokatta [Name]" Ucap Liu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya" balasku padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke ruang guru, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan." Ucap Masako-sensei padaku.

"Ha'i, arigatou sensei." Balasku padanya dan dia mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat sebelum aku membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Ui-chan, kamu bisa pulang duluan kok, dan Liu, sana pergi latihan basket, sekaligus bilangan aku gak bisa ke gym buat ngereport latihan kalian. Aku tidak apa apa sendirian."

"Tapi [Name], kamu yakin?" Tanya Ui-chan yang masih khawatir padaku.

"Heiki, aku yakin kok."

"Ja... kalau kau memaksa, aku duluan ya. Pulang ke asramamu hati hati ya."

"Un, arigatou." Ucapku padanya dan dia meninggalkan uks.

"Liu, ku bilang apa? Ayo cepat kesana!"

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau bolos latihan, bisa bisa kau gak bisa ikut winter cup loh... inget tuh, dari kelas satu kan kau sangat mengincar kejuaraan seperti itu. Jangan buang kesempatanmu Liu." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"... baiklah... mata na [Name]" lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

.

Hening...

.

Tok... tok tok...

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan, siapa ya yang datang?

"Masuk"

Setelah aku memberinya untuk masuk, dan aku kaget melihat orang itu. Dia berkeringat dan masih memakai jaket basketnya.

Dia Himuro-kun.

"[Name]... kau... Tidak apa apa kan...? Hah... Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Etto... lebih baik kau duduk dulu, baru kujelaskan."

Dia menuruti perkataanku dan mengambil bangku dan dia duduk disamping kasur yang ku tempati dan aku juga mengambil posisi duduk.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanyanya langsung to the point.

"Emm... apa kau tahu gosip yang beredar pagi tadi?"

"Tau, aku sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa ada gosip seperti itu... tapi kau jangan pikirkan, hiraukan saja."

"Tadinya aku sih mau gitu... tapi aku bisa kayak gini gara gara perempuan perempuan yang centilnya amit amit deh... itu katanya fans club kamu tuh... Dan sekarang mereka diskors sebulan. Haha... rasain tuh"

"Hah? Fans club? Memangnya ada ya? Perasaan baru masuk sekolah ini belum lama deh, tapi kok udah ada ya?"

'Haduh... ni anak gak nyadar diri ya? Mukamu itu loh yang bikin aku kayak gini Himuro-kun!' Batinku sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan dia.

"Himuro-kun, apa boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Apa itu [Name]?" Balasnya, mukanya mulai serius.

"Apa kau ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Ingat, memang kenapa [Name]?"

|Flashback|

Reader's in grade 9, in Teikou Junior.

"[Name]cchi-senpai! Ada yang mau bertemu dengan senpai -ssu!"

"Siapa? Duh, Ryouta-kun, pelan pelan aja... tuh liat, Sei-kun udah ngeluarin death glare-nya"

"HIII! Po-pokoknya dia nunggu di depan gym, udah ya... dari pada aku kena latihan yang berkali kali lipat -ssu!"

Setelah aku mengomelinya dia langsung ngibrit ke lapangan dan entah mengapa dia langsung minta ampun ke Sei-kun, huh... dasar Ryouta-kun... Oh iya, aku harus cepat!

"[Name]-senpai mau kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya-kun yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun? Aku mau ke luar gym, katanya ada yang mau bertemu denganku, tolong bilang ke Sacchan ya aku keluar sebentar."

"Oh, Ha'i"

Setelah itu aku meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju ke luar gym. Ah, tak lama kemudian aku sampai.

Aku mengatur nafasku sejenak, tapi setelah nafasku menjadi normal, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang, sangat kencang.

"Kamu... Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku sedang libur musim panas di Amerika [Name]"

"Ikut aku, aku tahu tempat yang bagus"

Aku meraih tangannya lalu ku genggam dan kami menuju ke suatu tempat.

Yap, tempat apa lagi kalau bukan atap?

Sesampainya disana aku langsung melepas tangannya yang ku genggam, dan kami sekarang berhadap hadapan.

"Himuro-kun... aitakatta... Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku lalu aku memeluknya.

"Hehe... Apa benar gak ada yang liat? Aku juga merindukanmu [Name]"

Momen kangen kangenan kami berlangsung lama, setelah itu kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Ano sa... [Name], bagaimana dengan perasaanmu tentangku sekarang?" Tanyanya langsung to the point.

"Tidak berubah, dan selama ini hatiku hanya untukmu... tapi aku belum masih bisa memberi jawaban... hatiku masih labil."

"Oh, souka... baiklah, aku mengerti. Apapun keputusannya aku akan tetap normal kepadamu"

"Arigatou. Terimakasih sudah mengerti."

"Ja, aku harus kembali."

"Eh, kau tidak mau melihat lihat sekolahku dulu?"

"Ini sudah cukup [Name], oh iya... nomor email ku ganti. Ayo kita tukar email lagi."

"Oh, baiklah"

Kami bertukar email masing masing dan menyimpannya.

"Baiklah, mata na [Name]. Oh iya, tunggu kejutanku nanti, kau pasti kaget."

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

"Eh... Himuro-kun pelit... yasudah, kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke gym, aku duluan ya!"

Dan aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang nanti [Name], untuk selamanya." Gumam Himuro Tatsuya sambil tersenyum.

.

In gym

Aku kembali mendata dan saat aku mendata tiba tiba Ryouta-kun teriak, dan itu membuatku kaget.

"Huee... Aku capek Akashicchi... beri aku istirahat, sebentar aja..." ucap Ryouta-kun dari kejauhan.

"Tidak, atau kutambah 5 kali lipat lagi."

"HIII! AKASHICCHI HIDOI!" Teriaknya lalu melanjutkan latihan yang di beri Sei-kun padanya.

Sementara itu aku melihat Aomine-kun sedang dapat latihan dari Sei-kun. Sama kayak Ryouta-kun, dia juga ngebantah, tapi gak seheboh Ryouta-kun.

"[Name]-san, tadi siapa yang bersamamu? Bu-bukannya aku peduli ya..." ucap Shin-kun dengan nada tsunderenya.

"Iya... nyam... tidak biasanya... nyam... [Name]chin-senpai bersama cowok... nyam... selain kami" ucap Murasakibara-kun padaku.

"Memangnya siapa [Name]-senpai?" Tanya Sacchan yang ikut ikutan.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan dari kouhaiku yang dekat denganku ini jadi pusing sendiri.

"Jadi intinya dia itu teman masa kecilku, namanya Himuro Tatsuya."

"Heeh... enak ya punya teman kecil kayak senpai... gak kayak yang di seberang sana, dia ganteng gak senpai?" Tanya Sacchan kembali padaku.

"Emm... menurutku normal aja."

Sementara itu di seberang sana ada yang teriak protes gak jelas.

"Oi Satsuki! Memang menurutmu aku ini apa bagimu Satsuki?! Sudah bagus punya teman masa kecil kayak gini!" Teriak Aomine-kun dari seberang sana.

"Akashi-kun...! Dai-chan gak ngelanjutin latihannya tuh..." teriak Sacchan meledeknya dan Aomine-kun bergidik ngeri langsung latihan kembali.

'Hahaha... punya kouhai kayak gini rasanya bikin ngehibur hati, untung aku mempunyai teman teman seperti ini... semoga nanti aku di SMA seperti ini... Dan aku harap Himuro-kun segera kembali ke Jepang.' Batinku sambil menatap langit langit gedung gym.

|Flashback Off|

"Aku sudah memantapkan jawabanku." Ucapku padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku... perasaanku padamu... sudah berubah... sejak aku masuk SMA Yosen..."

"... souka, aku sudah menebaknya. Pasti yang kau sukai itu Liu kan?"

"Hi-Himuro-kun? Dari ma-mana kamu tahu?"

"Dari wajahmu, kelihatan banget."

Kami berdua terdiam... Aku mempunyai perasaan yang sangat tidak enak kepadanya... Aku takut, takut menyakiti hatinya.

"Himuro-kun... pasti ada yang lebih baik daripada aku untukmu kok"

"Yah... Aku tahu kok. Jadinya, sesuai perjanjian, aku akan tetap normal kepadamu."

"Kau... Tidak marah kan?"

"Haha... untuk apa aku marah? Itu lebih baik [Name], kau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padaku"

Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita adalah sahabat, dan itu tidak akan berubah." Ucapnya padaku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mengerti Himuro-kun."

"Umm... ini sudah sore [Name], mau kuantar?"

"Baiklah, aku juga mau pulang. Terimakasih"

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tas ku dan berjalan menuju asrama bersama Himuro-kun.

Satu kata yang tak bisa kukatakan, Maaf.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Hueee... akhirnya update juga... maaf ya kalau kelamaan updatenya... ok, makasih banyak untuk , LeafandFlower, alice dreamland, AoiKitaharaSaya, hayatekyoko-chan, , Arisa Hamada, yang udah mampir dan udah mereview, ah... silent reader juga makasih! Ok, seperti biasa saya minta review, saran, kritik, dan guest pun boleh. Dan no flame ya! Baiklah, saya di chap ini gak ada balasan review ya... maaf, karena capek nulisnya. Ok, mata ne in next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Himuro Pov*

Aku mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu asramanya, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan dia dan menuju ke kamarku lalu aku membanting pintu kamarku dan merebahkan badanku.

"Aaah... Apa yang telah ku katakan? Kenapa aku tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri? Besok kalau bertemu dengannya aku harus bagaimana? Apa ku bisa menjadi Himuro Tatsuya yang seperti biasanya? Aku bodoh..." gumamku sambil menutup mukaku dengan bantal.

Aku menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Ini kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ku buat.

.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar asramaku, dan saat keluar dari kamarku aku melihat kau juga baru keluar dari asramamu, sepertinya kau ingin menyapaku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa, dan aku langsung meninggalkanmu.

Saat jam pelajaran dimulai pun aku hanya bisa menatap, maksudku meliriknya sesekali, dari cara menulismu, memperhatikan ke depan... semua pikiranku sekarang hanya tertuju padamu.

Ternyata aku masih mencintaimu [Name].

Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

.

Reader's Pov*

Aku merasakan seperti ada yang memerhatikanku sejak pagi tadi, rasanya jadi gak tenang banget... saat aku melirik ke arah Himuro-kun, iris kami saling bertemu, kami berdua langsung memalingkan wajah. Ah, ternyata Himuro-kun. Sudah kuduga.

Aku merasa masih tidak enak hati kepadanya... Dan sejak semalam pikiranku dan perasaanku campur aduk. Antara aku masih menyukainya atau tidak dan apakah aku mengambil keputusan yang salah? Tapi... hatiku berkata bahwa aku menyukai Liu Wei, bukannya Himuro Tatsuya.

Aku tidak bisa fokus hanya karena memikirkanmu, Himuro-kun.

~Skip Time~

Saat jam istirahat, aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi dia langsung menjauh dariku dan beralasan 'aku ingin ke kantin', lalu meninggalkanku. Hah... dia masih belum bisa menerimanya ya?

"[Name]? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Liu yang datang dari depan mejaku dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat memberitahunya, Liu" Ucapku pelan.

"Jadi kau sudah memberitahunya? Apa jawabannya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Katanya dia memaafkanku, tapi dari ekspresinya tidak meyakinkan. Dia dari pagi selalu menghindariku." Ucapku lesu.

Tiba tiba dia menggenggam tanganku, sangat erat.

"[Name], jawab yang jujur... Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanyanya, jelas aku langsung kaget.

"Cho- ini masih di sekolah, jangan tanya yang tidak tidak, nanti kita jadi bahan tontonan!" Ucapku menahan teriakanku.

"Baiklah, nanti aku mau ke asramu."

"He?! Mau apa kamu kesana!" Tanyaku sambil menutup mulutku agar tidak keluar suara teriakanku.

"Ikuti saja aturanku." Ucapnya dan kubalas dengan anggukanku, lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tunggu... aturan? Apa?! Dia bilang aturan? Sejak kapan aku diatur atur olehnya? Gah... bodohnya aku... kenapa aku bisa menyetujuinya? Kalau terjadi sesuatu gimana nih?! Hah... tenang... dia Liu, bukan orang jahat. Un, daijoubu!

Ah, itu dia... Himuro-kun telah kembali dari kantin mungkin? Ah, apa lebih baik kutanyakan sekarang saja kutanyakan? Atau besok? Ah! Aku pusing... udah deh... diem dulu aja deh...

Iris kami saling bertemu, dan kami kembali memalingkan muka.

"Hi-Himuro-kun?" Tanyaku padanya ragu ragu.

"..." Dia tidak membalasnya, tapi dia sempat melirik ke arahku, bisa kulihat wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ano... sebelum kita ke gym... bisa kah kau ikut denganku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, aku tunggu di atap." Ucapku padanya lalu dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Syukurlah dia mau.

.

Sesuai dengan perjanjianku padanya, aku menunggunya di atap setelah pulang sekolah. Yah... cukup lama juga sih dia belum datang, aku jadi ragu dia datang ke sini atau tidak...

KRIET...

'Ah, itu mungkin dia.' Batinku.

Aku meliriknya sebentar, dan benar, dia menepati janjinya. Dia datang ke arahku.

"Himuro-kun"

Dia sekarang berdiri di hadapanku, dan dia langsung memelukku. Aku sangat kaget seketika.

"[Name], apa kau sangat menyukai Liu? Jawab yang jujur..." Ucapnya padaku makin mempererat pelukannya.

"E-eh?! Lepaskan Himuro-kun!" Aku berontak dari pelukannya, tapi dia tidak melepaskannya

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawabnya." Ucapnya tak mau kalah denganku.

"... kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Jujur [Name], aku masih menyukaimu." Ucapnya padaku, aku yang mendengar perkataannya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata benar apa dugaanku.

"Jadi kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ya? Himuro-kun?"

Akhirnya aku dilepaskan dari pelukannya.

"Baiklah, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku serius.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku ingin bersaing dengan Liu."

"... Tunggu sebentar." Ucapku padanya. Setelah itu aku mengambil ponselku, dan mengirim mail kepada Liu untuk segera datang ke sini.

.

Satu menit kemudian Liu datang, dan menghampiri kami berdua.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini? Sebentar lagi kan kita harus ke gym." Tanya Liu padaku.

"Aku tahu itu, ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu. Beritahu dia Himuro-kun"

Normal Pov*

Himuro dan Liu saling bertatapan dengan wajah yang serius. Aku yang melihat mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"Liu, bersainglah denganku" ucap Himuro pada Liu.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Aku sudah memasang ekspresi ketakutan, takut mereka bertengkar.

"Untuk merebut hati [Name]." Ucap Himuro lagi pada Liu.

Kau sudah menundukkan kepalamu, takut hal itu terjadi. Tapi akhirnya Liu berbicara.

"Heh... Aku sudah menduganya sih, dari tampangmu bahwa kau menyukai [Name]. Baiklah, kalau begitu ku terima. Jika salah satu dari kita berhasil, maka jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan dengan [Name] dan orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya." Ucap Liu pada Himuro, kau langsung memberanikan dirimu untuk mengangkat kepalamu.

'Syukurlah tidak terjadi hal yang kubayangkan' batinmu senang. 'Tapi tunggu dulu, dia menyetujuinya? Berarti mulai sekarang hidupku akan menjadi rumit dong? Ah... pusing' Lanjutmu dalam hati sweatdrop ria.

"A-ano... kita harus cepat kesana... kalau tidak Masako-sensei bisa marah." Kau memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Baiklah, ayo." Dan kalian bertiga meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju gym.

Reader's Pov*

Selama latihan klub basket kami berlangsung aku hanya bertugas untuk mencatat hal penting dalam latihan tersebut. Ui-chan? Dia merekam selama latihan berlangsung.

Latihan selesai selama 30 menit, aku langsung melaporkan catatanku kepada guru pembimbing klubku. Dan saat aku selesai aku membereskan barang barangku.

Are? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...

"Ayo [Name], aku antar pulang." Liu menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku.

HEEH?! Aku lupa kalau Liu mau ke asramaku! Doushiyou?! Aduh... gimana nih?! Kacau sudah pikiranku hari ini!

.

Sejak saat itu aku hanya memikirkan kenapa Liu mau ke asramaku, dan aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarku.

"Hei, sudah sampai" ucapnya padaku, dia masih belum melepaskan tanganku.

"A-ah... sebentar ya." Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil kunci kamarku. Setelah dapat aku membuka pintunya, lalu kami berdua masuk.

Aku hanya diam, melihat Liu menaruh tasnya dan aku terbangun dari lamunanku lalu aku juga menaruh tasku dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Hah... [Name], aku tidak percaya bisa terjadi seperti ini..." Ucapnya padaku.

"Huh... Aku juga tidak menyangka... Liu, apa kau yakin bisa menang?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Entahlah... Tapi yang aku ingin tanyakan... Apa kau masih menyukai Himuro?"

"Aku sudah bertanya tanya pada diriku sendiri, hatiku berkata bahwa aku menyukai kau, bukannya Himuro-kun. Percayalah padaku Liu."

Setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, bisa kulihat, ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

"A-aku tahu itu... aku percaya padamu."

Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan mendekatiku. Aku pun mengikutinya, tiba tiba dia langsung mendorongku pelan ke arah kasurku, lalu posisiku dengannya adalah wajahku sangat dekat dengannya. Bisa kurasakan wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-apa yang mau kau laku- mmpph..."

Dia mencium, melumat bibirku, aku ingin melawan, tapi tanganku dikunci oleh tangannya, dan entah kenapa tenagaku hilang dan tubuhku serasa menerimanya, dan akhirnya aku mengalah dan menerimanya. Dia memaksa untuk membuka mulutku, tapi aku menolaknya, lalu dia langsung menggigit pelan bibirku, akhirnya aku membukanya. Aku sempat kaget dia memainkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain dengan lidahku. Kami pun melepaskan ciuman kami karena kehabisan nafas.

Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya wajahnya sangat menggodaku dan sepertinya aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Dia memelukku dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau milikku [Name]." Ucapnya yang menurutku... err... seksi.

"Jangan lupa dengan perjanjian itu Liu" Ucapku padanya.

"Heh... mana mungkin aku lupa [Name]. Tapi tetap saja kau milikku."

Dia langsung menggigit pelan leherku, memberi kiss mark di lehernya lalu kami membenarkan posisi kami dan kami memalingkan wajah.

"Ki-kita masih SMA Liu..." Ucapku malu malu.

"A-aku tahu [Name]"

"Dan kau harus kenal dengan orangtuaku dulu Liu, untuk melamarku." Ucapku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku secepat itu [Name]" balasnya padaku, aku terkekeh kecil.

"Bercanda... eh, aku baru ingat. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan kakakku dulu... Kau tahu? Kakakku itu sister complex."

"Hah? Sister complex? Gak enak pastinya punya kakak kayak gitu..."

"Hehe... gak juga kok. Dia sangat perhatian padaku. Aku senang memiliki kakak seperti itu."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak... suasana menjadi hening... dan canggung.

"[Name], a-aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

"A-ah... baiklah, mata ashita."

Aku mengantarnya ke depan pintu asramaku, dan dia pulang ke asramanya.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Aku keluar dari asramaku, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Himuro-kun, dia tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya dia juga baru keluar dari asramanya.

"Ohayou [Name]"

Aku pun membalas sapaannya "Ohayou" dan membalas senyumannya. Sepertinya dia telah menjadi Himuro-kun yang seperti biasanya.

"[Name], mau bareng?" Tawarnya padaku.

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo."

Dan kami pun berangkat menuju sekolah bersama. Dan mulailah hidupku yang menjadi rumit.

Karena persaingan antara Liu dan Himuro-kun, untuk merebutkan hatiku. Entah apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku akan tetap netral pada keduanya.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Gomen minna! Saya selalu update lama karena ide yang macet terus setiap mau nulis. Review berkurang... -_- tapi makasih buat Arisa Hamada dan AoiKitahara yang udah setia baca fic ini dan udah setia buat ngeriview... hiks, terharu banget. Ok, saya minta review, saran, kritikan sebanyak banyaknya dan no flame. Saya harap review kali ini lebih banyak. Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku dan Himuro-kun tidak memulai percakapan apapun, yang ada hanya rasa canggung diantara kami berdua. Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun padanya sejak kejadian kemarin.

Sesampainya di sekolah, kami masih seperti tadi, tidak berbicara apapun. Dan Liu yang melihat kami berdua menghampiri kami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ti-tidak kenapa napa kok Liu." Ucapku untuk meyakinkannya. Aduuh... aku masih canggung sejak kejadian kemarin... apa lagi yang semalam... Ah! Aku tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi!

Setelah dia mendengar jawabanku sepertinya dia percaya, dan pandangannya beralih ke Himuro-kun.

"Himuro, hari ini ada seleksi untuk siapa saja yang bisa diikutsertakan dalam Winter Cup. Ingat itu." Ucap Liu pada Himuro.

"Iya, aku ingat. Terimakasih."

"[Name]" panggil Liu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau hari ini sedikit aneh, aku pinjam kamus bahasa inggris sebentar, aku ingin mencocokkan jawaban pr-ku"

"Oh... kau ini selalu saja mengandalkanku, nih." Ucapku sambil memberi kamusku.

"Iya iya..." ucapnya sambil mencocokkan jawabannya. "Nih udah." Ucapnya dan mengembalikan kamusku.

"Loh, cepet amat? Tumben banget..."

"Huh... aku tidak mau terus bergantung padamu [Name], maka dari itu aku belajar bodoh." Ucapnya dan menepuk kepalaku pelan, lalu mengelusnya.

"B-baka! Ya, ya! Terserah kau" aku menundukkan kepalaku, ya sebenarnya aku sangat senang sih... tapi memalukan!

Normal Pov*

Ting... Tong...

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, kau masih menundukkan kepalamu. Tapi tak lama kemudian kau memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke meja samping kananmu, yaitu Liu. Kau sedikit merona karena melihatnya tersenyum sendirian lalu melirikmu, kau langsung memalingkan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat.

Sampai pulang sekolah pun kau masih belum bisa menjadi dirimu yang biasanya, yang ada disini versimu yang sangat pendiam sampai ada yang menepuk bahumu.

"Ayo kita ke gym." Ucap orang yang menepuk bahumu, Liu, dan kau menoleh. "Bukannya masih ada waktu sebelum kita ke sana?" Tanyamu padanya.

"Hah? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada seleksi? Ayo cepat" ucapnya yang ingin meninggalkanmu lalu kau cepat cepat mengejarnya dan sekarang kalian berjalan berdampingan sambil menceramahi Liu, dan kalian tidak sadar ada yang memerhatikan kalian berdua.

.

Saat sampai di pintu gym kau bertemu dengan Murasakibara, dan disambut dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Uuh... Murasakibara-kun, aku ini senpaimu tau... dan tolong lepaskan." Ucapmu padanya.

"Tapi janji belikan aku maiubou dulu ya, [Name]chin-senpai... Dan kita sebenarnya seumuran kan~"

"Memang benar sih kita seumuran... tapi tetap saja aku senpaimu! Hah... tapi jangan yang mahal mahal ya..." Setelah itu kau dilepaskan dari pelukan mautnya, lalu dia menatapmu.

"Apa lagi Murasakibara-kun...?" Tanyamu bingung.

"Tidak apa apa, nanti belikan maiubounya yang rasa terbaru ya... katanya rasanya enak dan aku ingin mencobanya~" ucapnya dan kalian bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gym.

Saat penyeleksian dimulai, kau mencatat hal hal penting dan Ui merekam setiap penyeleksian yang menarik.

Penyeleksian selesai selama 35 menit, kau membantu memberi handuk dan minuman, dan setelah itu Masako-sensei menyebutkan orang orang yang lolos seleksi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan yang berhak menjadi tim utama Winter Cup!" Ucapnya sambil memegang selembaran kertas.

"Okamura Kenichi!"

"Ha'i!"

"Fukui Kensuke!"

"Ha'i"

"Murasakibara Atsushi!"

"Ha'i~"

"Himuro Tatsuya!"

"Ha'i"

"Dan, Liu Wei!"

Reader's Pov*

Hmm... Masako-sensei memilih orang orang yang tepat, dari kekuatan mereka aku bisa melihat skill mereka sangat besar. Dan aku bisa melihat masa depan bahwa tim ini akan menjadi tim yang kuat, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung...

Siapa tim yang kulihat yang akan mengalahkan SMA Yosen? Shin-kun? Tidak mungkin... pasti bukan. Aomine-kun? Ah... kurasa bukan. Ryouta-kun? Ah, tidak... itu tidak mungkin. Sei-kun... atau Tetsuya-kun? Aku masih belum bisa menentukannya.

Tapi kalau itu Tetsuya-kun aku merasa bersyukur karena dia yang mengalahkan Murasakibara-kun.

|Flashback|

Normal Pov*

Saat kau mengunjungi SMP Teikou, kau merasakan firasat buruk yang akan mendatang, kau mencoba melihat masa depan, dan kau kaget bahwa kouhaimu akan berpecah belah dan menjadi egois akan kemampuan yang mereka masing masing miliki. Kau pun langsung berlari untuk menemui Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang paling kau percaya.

Kau telah mencari kemana mana tapi tak ketemu, dan kau mencoba bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya, dan dia menjawab 'ada di atap'. Tak ambil pusing kau langsung berlari menuju atap.

Sesampainya disana kau menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai baby blue yang sedang menatap langit langit, kau langsung mendekatinya dan langsung menyapanya.

"Tetsuya-kun...?" Ucapmu ragu.

"Ha'i? Oh, kukira siapa... sudah lama sejak kita bertemu 1 tahun lalu..." ucapnya sedikit membungkuk, tapi kau merasa aneh karena raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Iya. Tetsuya-kun, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajahmu, kau pikir aku sudah mengenalmu berapa lama?" Kemudian dia terdiam, dan dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"[Name]-senpai, apa yang harus ku lakukan...? Semuanya berubah, aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi... Aku hanya ingin kembali ke masa masa kita yang dulu..." Ucapnya lesu.

Reader's Pov*

Aku miris melihatnya seperti itu... tapi bagaimana lagi kalau takdir membuatnya menjadi seperti ini... pantas saja, sejak aku sudah berhenti menjadi manager karena aku sudah kelas 3, aku selalu merasa ada yang ganjal karena aku selalu melihat bayangan bayangan yang samar tapi membuatku tidak tenang... jadi ini maksudnya...

"Ja... buatlah kita bersatu lagi, bersama sama seperti waktu dulu." Ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu [Name]-san?"

"Aku percaya padamu Tetsuya-kun"

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya? Aku juga telah menghancurkan teman masa kecilku..."

"Aku tahu kau bisa, dan kuberi tahu satu hal penting, aku mempunyai kemampuan yang sama seperti Sei-kun, melihat masa depan. Dan yang kulihat di masa depan adalah kita bersama sama lagi, dan kau mengembalikan Sei-kun seperti dulu dan semuanya. Hanya kau seorang yang tahu hal ini. Maka dari itu, jangan menyerah! Jika kau menyerah akan ku pukul kau nanti!" Ucapku tegas dan tersenyum padanya lalu raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ha'i [Name]-senpai, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjaga rahasia itu."

"Baiklah, jaga baik baik ya. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'senpai', rasanya aneh karena aku sudah bukan senpaimu."

"Baiklah, [Name]-san. Ja, sayonara desu. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu."

"Um, sayonara."

Kami pun berpisah, dan kemungkinan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti klub basket lagi.

|Flashback Off|

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mengikuti klub basket lagi, dan aku beralih ke klub jurnalistik, karena menurutku klub ini menarik. Dan aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi setelah aku meninggalkan klub basket ini.

"[Name], kenapa kau berhenti menjadi manager? Setahuku kau manager yang bisa mengetahui kemampuan seseorang dengan sekali lihat saja, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Masako-sensei padaku.

"... Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu apa masalah itu."

"[Name], bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" Tanya Masako-sensei padaku.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mengenal pemain Kiseki no Sedai kan? Aku mohon, jadilah manager untuk sementara di Winter Cup ini, kumohon."

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku ada tugas dari klub jurnalistik... Dan tugasku untuk mengamati klub basket."

"Aku sudah meminta izin dari guru pembimbing klubmu, jadi bagaimana?"

Hmm... mungkin sudah saatnya aku melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada teman temanku... Baiklah!

"Ha'i, aku bersedia."

.

Normal Pov*

*Perjalanan ke asrama*

"Oi [Name], kudengar kau menjadi manager sementara" ucap Fukui padamu.

"Ah... Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Oh! Kudengar dulu kau manager terbaik saat SMP ya?" Sambung Okamura padamu.

"[Name]chin-senpai sangat baik dalam penglihatannya, dan dia sekali melihat seorang langsung mengetahui skill orang tersebut~" ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan Maiubou yang dibelikan kau sebelum kembali menuju asrama.

"Oh iya, Atsushi dan [Name] dulu satu sekolah ya?" Tanya Himuro padamu.

"Iya, ngomong ngomong Himuro-kun, kenapa kau pindah ke Jepang pada saat kelas 2? Kenapa tidak dari pertama masuk SMA?" Tanyamu padanya.

"Oh, itu... karena aku masih ada sedikit urusan di Amerika."

Kalian berjalan menuju asrama sambil bercanda dan kau selalu di jahilin Fukui, lantas kau membalasnya. Karena asrama kalian cukup dekat dengan sekolah, kalian sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Ucapmu dan kalian berpisah menuju asrama kalian masing masing.

.

*Keesokan Harinya*

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kau Liu dan Himuro langsung menuju gym, seperti yang disepakati kemarin, aku menjadi manager sementara untuk winter cup tahun ini.

"Liu, kamu duluan, aku ingin bicara dengan Himuro-kun sebentar disini." Ucapmu yang telah sampai di depan gym.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama lama, nanti kalian bisa dihukum Araki-kantoku." Dan Liu pun masuk ke dalam gym, dan meninggalkan kalian berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Himuro langsung padamu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Jujur, aku tidak suka sikapmu pada Kagami-kun."

"Apa maksudmu [Name]?"

"Meskipun begitu, dia adalah sepupuku. Aku tidak suka kalian bertengkar seperti itu, dan secara tidak langsung kau adalah saudaraku bukan? Makanya kau ingin memutuskan ikatanmu karena kau ingin berhubungan lebih lanjut denganku bukan? Apa aku salah?"

"Hah... kau memang tidak bisa dibohongi [Name]. Iya, memang itu salah satu tujuanku. Dan yang utama memang aku tidak ingin memiliki ikatan dengannya."

"Baiklah, aku ingin satu permintaan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika Seirin bisa sampai melawan tim kita, dan kau kalah dari Kagami-kun, kau harus meminta maaf padanya. Dan aku tidak mendukung Seirin, melainkan aku akan membantu tim ini, aku akan membeberkan kemampuan semua pemain Seirin."

"Baiklah, ku terima permintaanmu."

Setelah perdebatan kalian selesai, kalian masuk ke dalam gym, dan disana hanya ada tim utama dan pemain cadangan jika dibutuhkan.

"Oi, kalian telat!" Ucap Fukui pada kalian berdua.

"Hah? Cuma 1 menit doang... udah, minggir dulu senpai. Aku mau ngomong sama Araki-kantoku."

Kau berjalan melewati Fukui dan Okamura, dan mendekati Masako.

"Araki-kantoku, boleh aku memberi tahu kemampuan pemain Seirin?"

"Oh, baiklah. Akan ku kumpulkan semua anggota dulu. Dan tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kantoku'."

"Aku kan sekarang manager disini. Ya... walaupun sementara sih."

Dia terkekeh sedikit dan memanggil semua anggota dan mengumpulkan semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan skill pemain andalan Seirin, ini akan membantu jika tim kita melawan Seirin." Ucapmu pada semuanya.

"Pertama, Hyuuga Junpei-san adalah seorang shooter yang diandalkan, dia tidak bisa diremehkan, walaupun permainannya tidak sebanding dengan Midorima Shintarou-kun, tapi gaya permainannya seperti pemain professional."

"Kedua, Kiyoshi Teppei-san adalah salah satu dari raja tak bertahta, tenaga dia sangat besar sekali, dan dia tidak kalah dalam rebound. Jika seandainya kakinya tidak terluka, dia bisa menjadi pemain yang menakutkan."

"Ketiga, Izuki Shun-san adalah pemain yang bertalenta, karena dia sudah bermain dari SD, jadi dia memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak. Dan kemampuannya adalah matanya, dia memiliki eagle eye, dia bisa mengetahui gerak gerik teman setimnya, maka dari itu jika dia ingin mengoper bola dengan hati hati."

"Keempat, Kagami Taiga-kun adalah pemain yang bisa memiliki potensi untuk sejajar dengan Kiseki no Sedai, dan dia juga memiliki kemungkinan untuk memasuki zone. Kemampuannya andalannya adalah dia bisa melompat dengan sangat tinggi. Kalian harus berhati hati jika berhadapan dengannya."

"Dan terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun adalah pemain ke enam dari Kiseki no Sedai, pemain bayangan. Kemampuan andalan dia adalah misdirection, dan kemampuan mengumpan dengan cepat, karena dia punya misdirection dia bisa membuat hawa kehadirannya seperti menghilang. Baiklah hanya itu saja yang ingin kuucapkan." Ucapmu menutup pembicaraan.

"Jadi, inti dari pembicaraan ini apa?" Tanya Masako padamu.

"Aku sarankan kalian memperkuat defense dan untuk offense, kau Himuro-kun harus mengasah kemampuan shoot barumu. Jika keadaan tim dalam keadaan terdesak, kita harus memakai Murasakibara-kun untuk offense karena kau bisa diandalkan, dan jangan sampai terpancing emosi Murasakibara-kun." Jelasmu, dan mereka berdua mengangguk setuju.

Kau kembali ke bench dan kembali duduk dan hanya memperhatikan mereka yang kembali latihan, dan seperti yang kau sarankan, Himuro dan Murasakibara melatih kemampuan mereka masing masing.

"Sepertinya, latihan ini memang cocok untuk mereka." Ucapmu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Masako yang duduk di sebelahmu.

"Yang kulihat, stamina mereka cukup bagus, dan tim ini memiliki badan yang tinggi, dan pelatihan untuk memperkuat defense sangat tepat untuk mereka. Ya... setidaknya, ini yang bisa kubantu."

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih [Name]."

"Waktu 1 minggu ini harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik." Ucapmu dan kembali memperhatikan semuanya.

.

.

*1 Minggu Kemudian*

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Masako pada kalian semuanya.

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah! Ayo berangkat!"

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari pembukaan Winter Cup.

Saat kalian sampai di sana, banyak sekali penonton yang datang pada hari pertama, meskipun tidak sebanyak Interhigh, tapi tahun ini Winter Cup cukup terkenal.

.

Setelah upacara pembukaan selesai, kalian ingin mencari tempat duduk, karena hari ini kalian belum bertanding, tetapi langkah Murasakibara berhenti.

"Ah, aku pergi sebentar ya, aku harus kesana karena yang meminta adalah Akachin."

"Baiklah, jangan lama lama." Ucap Masako padanya dan kau memandang Murasakibara yang sudah sedikit jauh.

"Araki-kantoku, sepertinya aku juga harus ikut, aku punya sedikit firasat buruk."

"Baiklah." Dan kau mengikuti kemana arah Murasakibara berjalan.

Reader's Pov*

Wah... sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan ini, dimana mereka berenam berkumpul, tapi sepertinya ada yang gak suka rekannya Tetsuya-kun ikut... ya, sudah kutebak pasti Sei-kun memintanya untuk kembali. Lihat saja, kakinya sudah gemetaran... Eh?

"Kau Akashi kan, santai aja dong... Aku Kagami Taiga, ingat itu."

Haduh... Kagami-kun, kau sangat ceroboh. Oh hei! Tunggu dulu! Dia memegang gunting dari Shin-kun, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Harus kuhentikan!

Aku menangkap gunting yang dipegang Sei-kun, walaupun aku terlambat dan Kagami-kun sempat menghindar, jadi hanya ada sedikit goresan di pipinya.

"Cho- [Name]?! Kau tidak apa apa?!" Tanya Kagami-kun dengan nada panik, seharusnya aku yang panik Kagami-kun...

"Aku tidak apa apa Kagami-kun... justru aku yang khawatir padamu..." ucapku padanya dan aku kembali memandang Sei-kun.

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, Sei-kun. Atau harus kubilang salam kenal?" Ucapku sinis padanya, dan dia hanya terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu [Name]? Aku Akashi Seijuurou yang kau kenal, aku tidak berubah."

"Hah? Akashi Seijuurou yang ku kenal adalah orang yang sopan dan baik, daripada ku ungkap semuanya disini, lebih baik mereka tahu sendirinya." Ucapku lalu merebut gunting Shin-kun, dan aku menatapnya tajam. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah Shin-kun.

"Ini ku kembalikan, maaf Shin-kun."

"Tidak apa apa, terimakasih [Name]-san"

"Kau tidak berubah ya." Aku tersenyum padanya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, sifat tsunderenya memang tidak berubah.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini, aku hanya memberi sedikit salam. Selanjutnya kita bertemu di medan pertempuran." Ucap Sei-kun dan dia meninggalkan kalian semuanya, dan yang lain juga sama. Yang tersisa hanya aku, Ryouta-kun, Tetsuya-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Kagami-kun.

"[Name]chin-senpai, aku duluan ya~" ucap Murasakibara-kun padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul nanti."

"[Name]cchi-san! Hisasshiburi -ssu!"

"Hisasshiburi, sebenarnya tadi aku gak mau gitu sih... cuma aku gak tahan ngeliat sepupuku digituin."

"Hah?! Kagamicchi, sepupumu? Dilihat dari manapun kalian tidak mirip -ssu."

"Hehe... Iya sih, tapi dia tetep sepupuku... Dan cuma mukanya doang yang kayak preman, tapi dalemnya baik kok. Bercanda Kagami-kun, suer deh."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau juga gak usah berlebihan. Kalau kau terluka gimana?" Ucap Kagami-kun sedikit khawatir.

"Pokoknya -ssu, aku seneng banget bisa ketemu lagi dengan [Name]cchi-san. Yasudah, aku duluan ya [Name]cchi-san, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!" Ucapnya dan berlari menuju timnya.

"Kalian berdua, tunggu sebentar." Ucapku menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Nandesu ka?" Tanya Tetsuya-kun.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu Tetsuya-kun?"

"Ha'i, memang kenapa [Name]-san?"

Aku mendekati kupingnya, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku melihat gambaran, dan itu adalah tim kami dikalahkan oleh tim kalian, Seirin. Jika itu benar, aku serahkan padamu Tetsuya-kun. Sesuai janji yang kita buat." Setelah itu aku menjauhkan diriku dan dia membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Ha'i" ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya... dulu aku ingin masuk Seirin, tapi karena nilaiku tinggi dan aku berprestasi, jadinya aku disuruh untuk daftar di Yosen. Ja, sampai ketemu. Semoga kalian bisa menang melawan Aomine-kun, aku akan melihat pertandingan kalian."

"Aku pasti bisa menang melawannya, tunggu saja kami!" Ucap Kagami-kun yakin, ya... aku tahu sih apa yang akan terjadi, tapi biarlah... biar mereka berjuang sendiri, aku ingin melihat cahaya dan bayangan yang baru ini.

"Baiklah, aku menantikannya." Dan kami berpisah menuju tujuan kami masing masing.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Gomen, gomen! Maaf lama banget updatenya, rencananya mau publish-nya sebelum animenya tamat... tapi jadinya abis tamat... sedih banget animenya udah tamat... tapi tetep dihati :') Seperti biasa, saya butuh review, saran, kritikan sebanyak banyaknya. Makasih di chapter sebelumnya yang sudah review dan yang sudah mampir untuk baca fic ini!

See you in next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Wow... pertandingan ini cukup menarik perhatian orang orang... ya... hasilnya tak terduga juga sih. Kukira prediksiku salah, kukira Seirin akan kalah. Ya... untungnya Kagami-kun memasuki zone. Seirin 101 : 100 Touou.

"Oii... [Name]! Ayo kita ke penginapan! Araki-kantoku sudah memesan tempat." Ujar Fukui-senpai padaku.

"Ha'i, senpai." Dan kami berjalan menuju penginapan tersebut.

Kami menuju stasiun untuk menaiki kereta karena jarak penginapannya cukup jauh.

Disamping kananku ada Himuro-kun dan di samping kiriku ada Liu, dan aku duduk diantaranya! Gimana nih? Fukui-senpai siul siul gak jelas lagi, awas kau nanti senpai! aku bingung... Aku... juga ngantuk...

"[Name], kau kenapa?" Tanya Liu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena pandanganku sudah buyar.

"Aaa... Aku..."

Normal Pov*

Kau langsung tertidur bersender di bahu Liu, dan dia tersenyum padamu.

"Sampai segitunya kah dia kelelahan?" Ucap Liu sambil membenarkan posisimu.

"Mungkin karena perjalanan dari Akita ke sini cukup jauh, yasudahlah... kita bangunkan nanti saja." Ucap Himuro yang ada disampingmu.

*SKIP TIME*

"[Name]... bangun, kita sudah mau sampai." Ucap Himuro yang menepuk pelan pipimu.

"Hm? He?! aku ketiduran?! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?!" Ucapmu panik saat terbangun.

"Hampir 30 menit [Name], sudah, ayo kita turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Liu yang beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kereta.

"Uwaa... lama banget." gumammu sweatdrop.

"Kenapa [Name]? Ayo cepat." Ajak Himuro padamu.

"Ah, tidak apa apa. Ayo." Dan kau bersama Himuro berjalan keluar dan menuju penginapan yang sudah dipesan pelatihmu.

.

'Whoa... penginapan yang dipesan Araki-kantoku cukup besar juga ya' pikirmu sedikit kagum.

"Ngapain kau bengong disitu [Name]? Ayo masuk." Ujar Liu yang membuatmu terbangun dari lamunanmu.

"Aku gak bengong Wei Liu-san." Ucapmu sambil menggembungkan pipimu.

Tiba tiba dari belakang ada yang menepuk bahumu. "[Name]..."

"Hii! Eh? Ui-chan?! Kamu ikut ke sini?" Kau berbalik badan mengarah Ui.

"Hmph, masa aku dilupakan, kan aku juga ada tugas dari jurnalistik... kamu gimana sih [Name]... tugasku jadi tambah berat gara gara kamu tiba tiba jadi manager klub basket tau."

"Ehehe... gomen. Tapi itu hanya sementara kok."

"Hah... ayo masuk, Kaede-san, [Name]." Ucap Liu, dan akhirnya kalian bertiga masuk penginapan tersebut.

.

Reader's Pov*

Setelah tadi kena omelan dari Araki-kantoku yang gak jelas alasannya kenapa dia hanya mengomeliku, sementara Ui-chan dan Liu dipersilahkan untuk ke kamarnya. Setelah aku menata ruangan yang akan kutempati, aku langsung menuju pemandian air panas. Lalu aku berendam disana.

"Hah... nyawaku kembali lagi"

Aku melirik ke kanan dan kiri, sepertinya tidak ada orang selain aku, ya... mungkin karena ini sudah hampir larut malam.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali sa...ja, hii! Mou... Ui-chan, jangan kagetkan aku terus dong..."

"Habisnya... [Name] lucu sih..." Ucapnya, huh... kalau kau bukan temanku, sudah habis nih orang...

"...? Apa yang kau lihat Ui-chan?" Ucapku sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Hmm... tidak, tidak apa apa."

"A-apa sih?! APA YANG KAU LIHAT UI-CHAN?!"

"Bukan hal penting kok... ayo kita kembali." Ucapnya lalu menuju ruang ganti, aku juga mengikutinya.

"ITU YANG AKU INGINKAN DARI TADI! Ui-chan, kamarmu dimana?" Tanyaku padanya sambil mengenakan baju ganti yang disediakan dari penginapan, dan mengeringkan rambutku. Begitu juga dengan Ui-chan.

"Sebelahmu. Ayo kita kembali, ini sudah larut."

"Ha'i ha'i..."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju ruangan kami masing masing, dan setelah sampai, kata Ui-chan dia ingin ke ruanganku, tapi aku menolaknya. Dia merengek terus... dan akhirnya aku izinkan.

SREK...

Wow... ini dia pemandangan yang tidak ingin kulihat...

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA ADA DISINI?! INI KAMARKU! KELUAR KALIAN!" ya, ini dia pemandangan yang tidak ingin kulihat. Di kamarku ada Fukui-senpai, Okamura-senpai, Himuro-kun, dan Liu.

"Hei... gak usah gitu dong... kita kesini cuma buat main..." siapa lagi kalau bukan Fukui-senpai yang ngomong.

"Hah? Gak usah gitu gimana?! Lagian mau main apa malem malem gini hah?!"

"Truth or Dare. Katanya gitu." Lanjut Himuro-kun.

"Hah? Truth or Dare? Lagian ini udah malem senpai, kita besok ada pertandingan kan? Udah deh, lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar masing masing. Ui-chan juga."

"Hee... ayolah [Name]"

"Tidak Fukui-senpai, sekali tidak tetap tidak boleh."

"[Name], aku juga mau main... gimana kalau sebentar?"

Haduh... Ui-chan juga ikut ikutan, hmm... gimana nih? Ui-chan juga mau main... tapi ini sudah malam oi! Pikirkan [Name], pikir...

"Hah... yasudahlah, ayo main. HANYA SEBENTAR. Atau aku berubah pikiran. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan ribut, kalau tidak nanti bisa ketahuan Masako-sensei. Game ini hanya berlangsung 10 menit." Ucapku sambil duduk di sebelah Himuro-kun.

"Yeey! Ayo!" Sorak Fukui-senpai.

"Karena ini kamar [Name], gimana kalau yang memutar botol duluan itu [Name]?" Usul Okamura-senpai.

"Hm... ayo [Name], putar botolnya." Lanjut Himuro-kun.

Dan aku memutar botolnya, dan aku berharap semoga yang kena Fukui-senpai. Dan... bingo! Tepat sasaran, kena kau senpai!

"Hehehe... Fukui-senpai, kau milih apa?" Ucapku sedikit mengejeknya.

"Cih, aku milih kejujuran."

"Hmm... apa ya...? Ah! Fukui-senpai, bisakah kau sebutkan pengalaman yang memalukan?"

"Ha-ah? Hm... ada sih, tapi itu sangat memalukan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Heeh... kalau begitu traktir aku di kantin selama seminggu jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya"

"Geh... Aku lebih baik memilih mentraktir daripada harus memberitahukannya."

"Yeey! Rencanaku berhasil!"

"Cih, kau licik [Name]."

"Sudah sudah, ayo lanjutkan. Fukui-senpai selanjutnya giliranmu." Lerai Himuro-kun.

Fukui-senpai akhirnya memutar botol tersebut, dan sampai di Okamura-senpai.

"Hihi... Okamura, kau pilih apa?"

"Aku pilih keberanian!"

"Ja... minum air 5 liter selama 5 menit? Bisa tidak? Ini sudah ku sediakan."

"Dari mana kau dapat semua itu senpai?!" Aku menggebrak mejaku pelan agar tidak ketahuan Masako-sensei.

"Hehehe... rahasia... ja, Okamura. Minum ini semua."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Uwaa... lihat gorila hid- eh, salah. Lihat manusia yang satu ini minum 5 liter air kuat gak ya? Penasaran... jadi penasaran...

1 liter abis.

3 liter abis.

4,5 liter abis.

"Ayo senpai! Kau pasti bisa!" Aku memberi semangat padanya.

5 liter abis.

'Prok prok prok'

Kami memberi tepuk tangan dan yang ditepuki hanya mengucapkan 'terimakasih'.

"Senpai sugoi! Kau bisa menyelesaikannya! Fukui-senpai berarti kalah" Pujiku padanya dan sedikit mengejek Fukui-senpai.

"Cih, diam kau [Name]. Okamura, lanjutkan." Dan Okamura-senpai memutar kembali botol itu, sampai kepada Ui-chan.

"Aku pilih keberanian."

"Kaede kah... hm... apa ya? Tembak Fukui Kaede!" Ucap Okamura-senpai, yang disuruh begitu hanya blushing. Dan yang menjadi sasaran ditembaknya sama.

"E-eh?! Kenapa begitu senpai?! A-aku bukannya tidak mau sih..."

"Ehem, berarti itu kau menyukainya kan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu." Balas Okamura-senpai pada Ui-chan, senpai... Aku juga tahu Ui-chan dari dulu suka sama Fukui-senpai... ya... sebenarnya memang harus secepatnya diberitahu...

"Tapi terlalu cepat senpai!"

"A-aku tidak apa apa... tergantung pada Kaede."

"Hah?" Kami berempat (Aku, Okamura-senpai, Himuro-kun, dan Liu) cengo ditempat. Masalahnya yang ngomong Fukui-senpai! Aku tahu benar Fukui-senpai seperti apa! Baiklah, kita lihat yang satu ini, Ui-chan.

"J-Ja... ini memang benar dari dalam lubuk hatiku, A-aku menyukai Fukui-senpai..."

'HAH? Kau sangat berani Ui-chan...' pikirku gak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatku.

"Ukh... ukhm... A-aku..."

"Aku...?" Seru kami berempat berbarengan. Gak tau kenapa bisa barengan gini... kompak pula.

"Menerimanya"

"..." hening. Suasana jadi hening diantara kami. Lalu aku angkat bicara.

"A-ano... Fukui-senpai, itu Truth atau Dare?" Tanyaku ragu ragu.

"Truth" Lalu aku menoleh pada Ui-chan.

"Ui-chan, gimana?"

"U-um... Fukui-senpai, arigatou. Aku juga."

"J-ja, kita lanjutkan atau tidak?"

"Hmm? Lanjutkan apa [Name]-san...?" Aah... pasti ketahuan deh... padahal sudah kututup pintunya...

"Ma-Masako-sensei? Ti-tidak kok... bukan apa apa"

Normal Pov*

Kau gemetaran ketika melihat Masako yang akan mengomelimu, tapi Liu segera mengambil tindakan.

"Fukui-senpai, Okamura-senpai, Himuro, Kaede-san, kalian duluan saja." Ujar Liu pada mereka berempat.

"Tapi... apa kau bisa?" Tanya Himuro khawatir.

"Iya. Aku yakin."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami serahkan padamu Liu." Ucap Fukui dan Okamura menepuk pundak Liu. Mereka berempat akhirnya pergi diam diam tanpa diketahui Masako, dan akhirnya hanya ada tiga orang di kamar ini. Kau, Liu, dan Masako.

"Ano... Araki-kantoku, sebenarnya aku yang mengusulkan untuk kesini." ucap Liu yang tiba tiba ada disampingmu.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Liu-san?" Tanya Masako dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku yang salah, maaf." Ucap Liu dengan nada seperti orang yang bersalah.

"Hmm... jika nanti kita sudah pulang, akan ku tambah latihanmu! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" Ucap Masako dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hah... maaf Liu aku- eh?! Liu?" Kau di dorong pelan oleh Liu, dan posisimu sekarang berada di bawah Liu.

"[Name]..." lalu dia melumat bibirmu, karena kau sedikit bingung tak sengaja bibirmu sedikit terbuka, dan itu membuat Liu memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain lidah bersamamu.

"Nngh... kau kenapa Liu?" Ucapmu menatapnya sayu karena hampir kehabisan oksigen dan dia kembali ke posisi semula, begitu juga dengan kau.

"Liu... ku tanya kenapa?" Kau di peluk olehnya dan sekarang wajahmu bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya, lalu dia mengelus lembut kepalamu.

"Jangan buatku khawatir [Name]..."

"... Maaf." Jawabmu sambil menikmati posisi kalian, dan kalian kembali seperti semula.

"[Name]..." ucapnya yang sedari tadi mengelus kepalamu, kini turun ke pipimu.

"Apa Liu?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba tiba?"

"Kau bilang jika sudah memberitahu Himuro, kau baru akan menjadi pacarku? Karena itu, menurutku ini saat yang tepat."

"Kenapa [Name]?"

"Ha'i, aku mau."

"Terimakasih [Name]. Ja, aku harus kembali."

"Baiklah." Kalian berdiri dan menuju pintu. Lalu Liu membukanya.

"Besok berjuanglah Liu."

"Itu sudah pasti, Yosen akan menang." Ucapnya, lalu mengecup keningmu.

"Mata ashita." Ucapmu melambaikan tangan. Dan lalu menutup pintu kamarmu.

'Aaa! Hari ini! Aku jadian sama Liu! Gak tau harus gimana! Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur! Tapi... besok ada pertandingan! Tenang [Name]... tenang... tapi... bagaimana dengan perasaan Himuro-kun saat dia tahu aku berpacaran dengan Liu?' Pikirmu bingung seraya membaringkan tubuhmu dan menutup kelopak matamu berusaha menuju alam mimpi.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Uwaa... tidak ada review sama sekali di chap... tapi makasih yang sudah mampir untuk membaca fic ini, terimakasih juga yang sudah fav dan follow fic ini. Saya tak segan segan untuk meminta review, saran, kritikan, maupun guest. Satu review sangat berarti bagi saya. Akhir kata.

See you in next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Normal Pov*

Kau masih tertidur pulas, tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, itu artinya kau harus bersiap siap untuk latihan, karena pertandingan akan diadakan siang hari.

"[Name]! Bangun [Name]! Aduh... ni anak susah banget dibanguninnya!" Keluh Liu yang sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu dari luar, tapi kau tak kunjung bangun.

"Mungkin kita harus pakai cara 'itu' ya? Cara yang ini gak mempan kayaknya..." usul Himuro.

"Oh... 'itu' ya. Oke, aku setuju." Jawab Liu, Okamura, Fukui, dan Ui juga setuju.

Lalu mereka membuka pintu kamarmu, dan membawa satu botol air, dan berniat ingin menyiram air itu di mukamu. Tapi saat mereka ingin menyiramkan air tersebut, kau langsung bangun dari kasurmu- lebih tepatnya loncat dan mojok di tembok.

"O-oke... aku bangun nih, jangan pake cara yang 'itu' dong... kalian keluar, aku mau mandi." Ucapmu sedikit terbata bata dan menuju ke kamar mandi, yang memang disetiap kamar disediakan kamar mandi.

"Oke... tapi, kalau kau malah tidur lagi awas kau [Name]!" Ancam Fukui padamu, lalu mereka keluar. Tapi Liu menetap di kamarmu.

"Liu, ku bilang keluar." Ucapmu yang menuju ke arahnya.

"..." Dia tak menjawabnya, kau saking geramnya ingin meninggalkannya, tapi tanganmu ditahannya.

"Kau mau apa hah? Pertanyaanku saja tidak kau jawab." Tanyamu bingung karena merasa hari ini ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Hm... nggak, aku cuma mau bilang kau harus memberitahunya secepatnya." Ucapnya santai lalu dia malah duduk di kasurmu.

"Iya iya, udah deh, cepet keluar." Ancammu yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya.

"Gak, kalau aku keluar kau akan tidur lagi [Name], aku tahu trikmu itu." Balas Liu tak mau kalah.

"Cih, yasudah." Lalu kau masuk kamar mandi, dan tidak jadi tidur lagi.

*SKIP TIME*

20 menit kemudian...

Kau sudah selesai mandi, dan mengenakan seragammu, lalu mengikat sebagian rambutmu ke belakang, dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo." Ajakmu padanya. Kau sudah menuju arah pintu, tapi Liu memelukmu dari belakang, kau mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Hah? Apa mau mu lagi? Kalau gak cepet, kita kena omel Araki-kantoku." Ucapmu memasang ekspresi kesal dan tidak peduli.

"Kapan kau mau memberitahukannya?"

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Sudah, cepat! Lepaskan pelukanmu ini."

"..." dia tak menjawab, tapi melepaskan pelukan itu. Kau menatapnya bingung, karena saking bingungnya, kau menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Ah! Mou! Udah deh, ayo kesana!" Ucapmu kesal dan meninggalkannya, tapi dia mengejarmu dan meminta maaf padamu, dan kau maafkan. Lalu kalian berjalan bersama menuju gym yang sudah disiapkan oleh Masako.

.

Reader's Pov*

"Osoi!" Masa- eh, maksudku Araki-kantoku marah marah pada kami berdua. Ya... begitulah, baru saja sampai sudah kena marah. Padahal nih ya, latihan baru mau dimulai 30 menit lagi, tapi kena omel juga coba... ampun, dah.

"Liu, kau masih ingat dengan janjimu semalam kan? Lari 10 keliling gym sampai latihan mau dimulai." Ucap Araki-kantoku pada Liu, lalu dia meninggalkan kami. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena dia membelaku semalam...

"Liu, gomen... gara gara aku-"

"Baka, memang aku ingin membelamu. Lagi pula aku ini pacarmu, masa aku membiarkanmu seperti itu, ya kan?" Bisiknya pelan di telingaku, aku tidak percaya dia mengucapkan hal itu. Sepertinya aku tak salah memilih pasanganku.

"Yasudah, cepat lari sana. Nanti bisa bisa kau ditambah hukuman lagi loh..." ledekku padanya.

"Ha'i, ha'i..." Ucapnya, lalu mulai berlari mengelilingi gym. Aku langsung menghampiri bench gym, disana semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Araki-kantoku... aku mau protes, kenapa latihan belum mulai, aku kena marah?" Ketusku padanya.

"Hmm... kenapa ya... perasaan pas aku mengajar, aku biasa saja ya... tapi pas kau ada di gym, rasanya aku ingin memarahimu terus. Ini aneh- tidak, malah aku baru nyadar." Jawabnya sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Iie, menurutku kantoku memang aneh..." gumamku sweatdrop.

"[Name]! Coba kesini sebentar!"

"Huh? Ada apa Ui-chan?" Tanyaku lalu menghampirinya.

"Mana catatan yang kau tulis? Nanti aku mau ringkas untuk artikel kita."

"Oh... ini. Untung aku membawanya." Ucapku mengambil catatan yang kutulis, dan memberinya.

"Arigatou [Name]"

"Yasudah, aku kembali ke sana ya." Ucapku, tapi tanganku ditahan.

"Apa lagi Ui-chan?" Aku menoleh kembali padanya, dan dia mendekati telingaku.

"Gimana semalam?" Bisiknya ditelingaku, membuatku geli.

"E-eheh? Ah... itu... aku jadian sama dia." Ucapku pelan malu malu.

"Waai! Berarti kita sama dong!" Ui-chan langsung loncat loncat gak jelas, tapi tidak menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Kenapa kalian teriak?" Tanya Himuro-kun yang berjalan ke arah kami berdua. Gawat... ternyata dia mendengarnya...

"Itu loh- mpphuah!" Begitu Ui-chan ingin berbicara, aku bekap mulutnya, dan membisikkannya sesuatu. "Jangan beri tahu Himuro-kun, bisa gawat." Lalu aku melepas bekapan itu.

Normal Pov*

"[Name], apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Himuro padamu.

"Bu-bukan apa apa kok" Ucapmu sedikit terbata bata, karena saking takut kalau Himuro tahu.

"... kau bohong [Name], jawab yang jujur seka-"

"SEMUANYA! LATIHAN AKAN DIMULAI!" Teriak Masako ditengah lapangan, dan membuat Himuro menghentikan pertanyaan dia padamu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." Lalu dia pergi ke lapangan dan kau mengikutinya, maksudnya kau melangkah ke arah yang sama.

"Himuro-kun..."

.

.

Latihan telah selesai, karena 1 jam lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk istirahat dikamar masing masing. Sementara kau dan Himuro menetap di gym itu, berduaan.

Kalian berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Saat pandangan kalian bertemu, kalian langsung memalingkan wajah. Tapi, kau melihat raut wajah Himuro yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hi-himuro-kun? Kau kena-"

"Aku disuruh untuk pulang ke Amerika lagi setelah lulus dari SMA, [Name]."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Kata orangtuaku, jika aku ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional, maka aku harus belajar dengan pelatih yang mereka kenal di Amerika."

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa pada orangtuamu?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"E-eh? Jadinya?"

"Mereka memperizinkanku, tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika, aku menang di winter cup ini, aku dipersilahkan untuk tinggal di Jepang. Jika aku kalah, sebelum lulus pun, aku harus meninggalkan Jepang."

'Dan satu alasan lagi [Name]... Aku menetap di Jepang karenamu [Name]' batin Himuro.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dan Yosen kalah begitu saja, percayalah padaku." Ucapmu percaya diri. Himuro yang melihatmu langsung terlihat kembali tersenyum, lalu kembali serius lagi.

"Terimakasih [Name]. Ayo kita kembali, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajaknya padamu.

"Un, ayo." Dan kalian berdua menuju gym tempat pertandingan akan dimulai.

.

*Other Place*

"Auk auk!" Gonggong seorang anjing kecil dari dalam tas.

"Shht, Nigou, tolong tetap diam di tas ya." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang sedang berlari terburu.

.

"Aduh... Himuro-kun kemana sih, baru ditinggal bentar udah ilang aja..."

Kau sedang berjalan mencari ruang ganti untuk pemain Yosen, tapi tak kunjung ketemu sampai tertabrak dengan seseorang.

"Ah, gomennasai, aku tidak sengaja... eh- Tetsuya-kun?!" Ucapmu sedikit panik dan bingung bisa bertemu dengannya disini.

"Oh, doumo [Name]-san"

"Ahaha... Kau dari dulu itu tidak berubah ya... tidak memiliki rasa kaget sedikitpun, hebat..." gumammu sweatdrop.

"Oh, iya [Name]-san, bukannya Yosen mau bertanding ya?"

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa. Tetsuya-kun, selamat sudah menyadarkan Aomine-kun."

"Arigatou gozaimasu [Name]-san. Walaupun kita sudah berbeda bench, ayo kita berjuang bersama sama"

"Iya, kuharap kita bisa bertemu dipertandingan." Ucapmu padanya, lalu kalian berdua berjalan berpisah.

.

"Ckckck... mana sih ni anak, lama banget" geram Liu.

"Sabar Liu... sebenarnya salahku juga sih meninggalkannya" lerai Himuro, tapi Liu merasa kesal pada Himuro dan menarik kerah bajunya.

PLAK

Kau menepis tangan Liu yang ingin menarik kerah baju Himuro.

"Aku tahu kau panik, tapi aku tak suka sikapmu yang seperti itu." Ucapmu padanya dengan menatapnya sinis. Lalu kau menoleh kepada Himuro.

"Himuro-kun, apa kau tidak apa apa?"

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Maaf [Name], aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkanmu." Ucap Liu padamu.

"Iya iya." Jawabmu padanya.

"[Name]! Kamu kemana aja? Ayo ke lapangan." Ajak Ui padamu.

"Ah, iya Ui-chan!" Ucapmu dan kau mengejarnya, tapi berhenti sejenak. "Hei, kalian berdua, cepat. Atau kutinggal" lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dan diikuti oleh Liu dan Himuro sambil menceramahimu.

.

.

*SKIP TIME*

°Quarter 4 End°

Dengan skor 60 - 0 kalian menang melawan tim tersebut karena kekompakan dari Liu, Himuro, Fukui, Okamura, dan Murasakibara.

"Aaa... membosankan selama pertandingan tidak bisa makan maiubou..." keluh Murasakibara sambil mengelap keringatnya dan bersiap mengganti bajunya.

"Memang peraturannya seperti itu Murasakibara-kun." Ucapmu dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Oh iya, coba kulihat rekamannya Ui-chan" ucapmu pada Ui

"Silakan, tapi jangan sampai rusak ya, tahun lalu saja kau merusakkan 2 handycam."

"Ehehe, gomen." Ucapmu lalu melihat rekaman tersebut. Hasilnya bagus, dan bisa dijadikan berita bulanan yang biasanya selalu disediakan oleh klub jurnalistik, apalagi kalau ada event seperti ini.

"Otsukare, memang kamu ahli dalam merekam."

"Arigatou [Name]."

"[Name], ternyata saranmu tepat untuk memperkuat defense." Ujar Masako padamu.

"Ah... tidak juga kok, aku hanya memberi sedikit masukan, jika kerjasama mereka tidak baik, maka hasilnya tidak seperti ini kan?"

"Kau ini... selalu merendahkan diri sendiri. Ya, bagaimanapun kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ayo kita semua pulang."

"HA'I" Seru kalian bertujuh.

.

Kalian berjalan menuju penginapan dan menuju stasiun kereta, tapi langkah Masako terhenti.

"Oh iya, ada yang ketinggalan disana."

"Huh... sensei ini gimana sih..." ucapmu menghela nafas.

"Yasudah, kalian bisa duluan."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sensei?" Tanya Ui.

"Tidak apa apa, kalian duluan saja, jangan pikirkan aku. Ja, aku kembali ke sana ya."

"Ittera sensei~" ucap Murasakibara yang masih mengunyah maiubounya.

"Huh... daripada kita duluan, lebih baik kita tunggu dia saja." Usul Liu.

"Benar juga, tapi sebaiknya kita kemana ya? Disini sepertinya bukan tempat yang enak untuk menunggunya." Ucapmu.

"Hmm... kudengar didekat sini ada kedai ramen~" Usul Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, lagipula kita belum makan malam." Ucap Himuro, dan kalian menyetujuinya lalu menuju kedai ramen tersebut.

.

*Di Kedai Ramen*

"Paman, tambah satu mangkuk lagi" Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam.

"Kagami-kun, kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujar temannya.

"Kau juga, apa masih belum selesai juga makan satu mangkuk, Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak berlebi-"

"Sumimasen..." Ucapmu dengan mengangkat tirai kedai itu.

"[Name]/[Name]-san?" Ucap kedua orang tersebut bersamaan.

"Kagami-kun? Kuroko-kun? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan, che... ada Tatsuya dan Murasakibara, menyebalkan." Gumam Kagami sambil melakukan acara makannya.

"Ya... anggaplah malam ini kita bukan musuh Taiga."

"Terserah kau lah."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah kalian memesan ramen masing masing dan memakannya.

"Oh iya, besok Yosen tidak bertanding ya [Name]?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah selesai makan.

"Iya, mungkin besok kami bisa menonton pertandingan kalian."

"Heh, lihat saja Seirin yang baru."

"Baiklah, akan kunantikan Kagami-kun." Ucapmu tersenyum.

"Kagami-kun, aku lupa, kata kantoku kita harus ke gym dulu." Ucap Kuroko dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

"Apa?! Aku juga lupa. Ayo Kuroko. Tatsuya tunggu saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" Ucap Kagami lalu membayar ramen tersebut lalu langsung meninggalkan kedai itu bersama Kuroko.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Taiga." Gumam Himuro.

"Mungkin Masako-sensei sudah sampai, ayo kita kembali." Ajakmu pada semuanya dan membayar semua ramen itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Liu dan kalian meninggalkan kedai itu menuju ke stasiun.

.

"Tuh kan, dia sudah mau sampai." Ucap Liu.

"Ah, benar. Masako-sensei!" Serumu padanya yang sedang berlari tergesa gesa.

"Hei, mengapa kalian masih disini? Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk duluan?"

"Tadinya sih iya, tapi rasanya tidak enak meninggalkan sensei sendirian."

"Huh... yasudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

"Ha'i" Jawab kalian dan langsung menaiki kereta yang terakhir.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Gomennasai, gomennasai, hontouni gomennasai! Maaf banget update nya lama banget! Ya... karena sekarang sekolah pulang sore terus, dan berhubung sekolah sekarang jauh jadinya mungkin hanya bisa update di hari libur kayak gini. Ok, makasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, dan juga makasih yang sudah mem- fav, fol, dan yang sudah membaca fic ini! Akhir kata.

See you in next chapter~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight! Humor, Friendship

Warn: OC, OOC, gaje, Typo, EYD, update lama, no flame! And more.

°Himuro Tatsuya x Reader's x Liu Wei°

.

.

Summary:

Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei, mereka adalah sahabatku yang sangat baik, aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tapi, apa aku harus memilih diantara mereka?

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Aku bangun sangat pagi sekali, pukul 5 pagi, pasti aku mengira yang lainnya belum bangun karena kemarin menunggu Masako-sensei dan pulang agak kemalaman. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi dulu untuk menyegarkan diri, walaupun cuaca mulai dingin, aku ingin menyegarkan diri saja.

Setelah selesai mandi pada pukul 5.30, aku keluar dari penginapan, dan berjalan santai sampai aku tidak sengaja menemukan lapangan street basket.

Aku memasuki lapangan itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di sana, lalu menatap langit sambil menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

Sambil menatap langit yang sudah fajar, dan bulan akan digantikan dengan matahari yang akan terbit, beserta bintang yang mulai tidak terlihat, aku memikirkan apa yang kulakukan kemarin.

Kenapa aku bisa kasar kepada Liu? Kenapa aku bisa memarahinya? Kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya? Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak semalam. Sejujurnya, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, dan aku menoleh ke arah suara langkah kaki tersebut. Ternyata yang ke sini adalah Himuro-kun.

"Himuro-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini pagi pagi sekali?"

"Seharusnya aku juga bertanya seperti itu kan? Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?"

"Hm... kalau bisa dibilang... merenungkan kesalahanku?"

"Kesalahan? Memangnya kau punya salah apa?"

"Ini bukan hal yang harus kau ketahui."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya."

Himuro-kun duduk di sampingku dengan membawa bola basket di tangannya.

Aku mulai memikirkan kata kata Liu yang terus teringat di kepalaku.

'Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?'

Sepertinya Liu sangat takut kehilanganku, dia benar benar menyayangiku.

"[Name]? Kenapa kau melamun saja dari tadi? Masih memikirkan masalahmu?"

"Ah... tidak kok, hehe..." Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan Himuro-kun pun berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan menghadap kedepan ring.

"[Name], coba perhatikan tembakan ku ini. Kau bisa menilainya apakah ini sudah sempurna atau belum."

Himuro-kun pun mulai berancang ancang mengambil posisi untuk menembak ke arah ring, dan aku melihat dia menembak, tapi bolanya seakan menghilang saat ditembakkan? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau melakukan fake bukan?"

"Yah... bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Aku yakin [Name] pasti tahu dari rahasia dari tembakan ku."  
Himuro-kun membawa bola bersamanya untuk kembali duduk disamping ku.

"Tapi, kenapa bolanya seakan menghilang?"

"Ada rahasianya lagi, aku memang benar melakukan fake, tapi fake yang kulakukan adalah langkah pertama aku melompat seakan ingin menembak, dan melempar bola kecil ke atas untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan, dan selang beberapa detik, aku langsung menembak bola ke ring. Itulah rahasia dari tembakan ku."

"Pantas saja aku melihat bolanya seperti menghilang, benar benar fake yang sempurna."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mempelajarinya sejak aku di Amerika saat masih kelas satu SMA, aku diajari oleh pelatih street basket ku disana, meskipun dia perempuan, tapi dia hebat."

"Oh... pantas saja kau bisa menguasainya dengan cepat. Sepertinya teknik itu sudah sempurna Himuro-kun."

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa untukmu."

"Bukan apa apa, aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya."

Suasana menjadi sunyi lagi diantara kami berdua, aku masih bisa merasakan hembusan angin pagi menerpa wajahku.

Aku sepertinya harus mengatakan kepada Himuro-kun yang sebenarnya.

"Himuro-kun..."

"Apa?"

Kau itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik dan lembut, tapi aku harus mengatakannya.

"Aku... aku..."

"Katakan saja [Name], aku siap mendengarnya."

"Maaf Himuro-kun, aku sudah jadian dengan Liu. Aku benar benar minta maaf!" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, karena tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya Himuro-kun.

Pluk

"Aku kalah... ya?"

Aku sangat kaget ketika dia mengelus kepala ku, dan tangannya turun menuju ke pipiku. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku lagi untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hi-Himuro-kun... kamu... menangis?"

Dia tersenyum padaku, dan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Ja... [Name], akan kuberi tahu alasan aku tetap di Jepang dan menolak untuk kembali ke Amerika."

Aku terus menatapnya dan memegang salah satu tangannya.

"Itu karena kau [Name]."

"Eh...?"

"Ya, karena selama aku di Amerika aku tidak bisa melihat wanita lain selain kau, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Entah kenapa, setelah aku terus memohon kepada kedua orangtua ku untuk kembali ke Jepang, akhirnya aku diizinkan kembali ke sini. Tapi saat aku kembali, aku sudah terlambat. Kau sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain [Name]."

"Himuro-kun... aku benar benar minta maaf, tapi jangan kamu pikirkan dulu. Selanjutnya kita akan melawan Seirin. Bukannya aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, tapi memang saatnya aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Maaf, maaf, ma-"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah meminta maaf lagi." Dia menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku, lalu melepasnya.

"[Name], bisakah aku meminta permintaan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin merebut hatimu lagi."

"Apa? Tapi, kan kau tidak bisa melanggar perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Liu."

"Aku akan menepatinya, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi, aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan."

"Itu... tidak bisa."

"Tidak peduli apapun, aku akan merebut hatimu lagi."

Cup

Himuro-kun mencium bibirku, aku meronta tapi tanganku ditahan olehnya. Dia menggigit kecil bibirku, aku tak sengaja membuka mulutku, dan dia mulai mengabsen di rongga mulutku, aku sudah kehabisan nafas dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawannya, lalu dia melepas ciumannya.

"Hosh... kau kenapa Himuro-kun? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ini ciuman pertamaku padamu. Kau ingat kan aku belum pernah menciummu?" Dia mulai menjilati leherku, karena aku sudah tidak bisa melawannya, dan menggigit leher kiriku, lalu melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintai Liu, bukannya kau. Dan ini lapangan umum." Aku menatapnya sedikit tajam.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau bisa melawanku tadi."

"I-itu..."

"Aku tahu kau masih labil [Name], seharusnya kau tidak boleh memilih salah satu diantara kami." Dia mengecup keningku.

"Gomen." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi dan jadikan permintaan ku rahasia [Name]. Ayo kembali ke penginapan, ini sudah jam 6 pagi."

"I-iya."

Deg

Aku berjalan mengikuti Himuro-kun dari belakang, wajahku sejak tadi tidak kutunjukkan padanya.

Deg

Wajahku sangat panas, dan jantungku berdebar debar... perasaan apa ini? Seakan perasaan ini kembali lagi... tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku yang sekarang mencintai Liu, bukannya Himuro-kun.

Tapi... kenapa saat dia mencium kening ku aku diam saja? Aaaah Aku tidak tahu! sudah lah, lebih baik aku fokus untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

Saat sampai ke penginapan, aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri, dan mengganti baju yang ku kenakan dengan seragam Yosen.

Tok Tok Tok

"[Name], ini aku Liu. Ayo cepat ganti bajunya."

"Oh, ha'i."

Setelah selesai, aku langsung membuka pintu dan bertemu dengan Liu.

"[Name], ayo kita ke gymnasium."

"[Name]? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa kok."

"Yasudah, ayo." Liu mulai berjalan, tapi ku tarik lengan bajunya dan dia menoleh lagi.

"Liu, aku sudah memberi tahu Himuro-kun tentang kita."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

Apa aku harus bilang tentang dia ingin merebut ku lagi? Tapi... Himuro-kun bilang itu rahasia, aku tidak ingin menghianati Himuro-kun.

"Dia bilang tidak akan mengganggu kita."

"Begitu ya... saat ini aku percaya saja apa yang dia katakan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut mu seenaknya saja." Tangannya meraih pipiku.

"Aku yang dulu memang menyukai Himuro-kun. Tapi perasaan ku yang sekarang ini hanya untuk Liu seorang." Aku memegang tangannya yang sedang memegang pipiku.

"Arigatou [Name]. Ja, kita ke gymnasium sekarang. Lupakan hal itu sejenak dan kita fokus untuk pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Wakatta, ayo."

Aku dan Liu pun pergi ke gymnasium untuk pergi latihan.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Gomennasai minna, sebelumnya fanfic ini hiatus sekitar satu tahun, lama banget yah? (#Plak/ Digamparin Reader's) Uuuu... Shiro benar benar minta maaf sekali, Shiro bisa update lagi karena baru saja ada ide terlintas di benak Shiro, dan akan diusahakan agar tidak hiatus lagi. Shiro sangat berterimakasih kalau masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini. Akhir kata,

See you in next chapter~ 


End file.
